CINDERELLA ESCLAVA DEL MIEDO
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Bella Swan acaba de perder a sus padres y va a vivir con sus tíos a una nueva ciudad. allí conocerá a todo tipo de gente. hará buenos amigos y conocerá el amor, pero el miedo hará que las cosas no salgan como ella desearía. HUMANOS. mal sumary. leedla xfa
1. Llegada al nuevo hogar

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

1. LA LLEGADA AL NUEVO HOGAR.

En estos momentos de mi vida, las cosas no podrían ir peor. Mis padres, desgraciadamente, habían muerto en un accidente de coche, por lo que en ese momento, iba de camino a Los Ángeles, a la casa de la hermana de mi madre. Viviría con ella, su marido y su hija, mi prima Jessica.

El avión acababa de aterrizar, fui a buscar mis maletas y salí en busca de un taxi. Mi tía me había dicho que Jessica vendría a recogerme pero como era costumbre en ella, ignoró mi presencia, y no vino a buscarme, por lo que al final si que tuve que coger un taxi.

No pude evitar sorprenderme al ver las grandes mansiones que se erigían ante mí. Yo, una chica de clase media, viviendo rodeada de tanta gente rica. Para mí, riqueza significaba falsedad, hipocresía, interés… tal vez pensaba de esa forma porque en toda mi vida, nadie me había demostrado lo contrario.

- Ya hemos llegado. – dijo el taxista, haciendo que saliera de mi ensoñación. Pagué cogí mis maletas y fui hacia la gran casa de color blanco que estaba frente a mis ojos. La casa de mis tíos, la casa en la que viviría a partir de ese momento.

No tenía llaves, por lo que tuve que llamar al timbre. No me extrañó que, quien me abrió la puerta, fuera una de las chicas del servicio.

- Hola. Soy Bella Swan. Soy…

- Pase, pase. La estábamos esperando. – dijo la muchacha cogiendo mis maletas. – Vamos, le enseñaré su dormitorio, y después, le enseñaré el resto de la casa.

- De acuerdo.

Seguí a la chica hasta llegar a un pequeño dormitorio del segundo piso de la casa. No podía desviar la mirada de la chica, que parecía tener mi edad. Más o menos.

- Gracias por acompañarme. Creo que me hubiera perdido yo sola. – dije sentándome en la cama.

- Es mi trabajo.

- Como te llamas?

- Ángela.

- Yo soy Bella. – dije poniéndome en pie y tendiéndole mi mano, que estrechó con cierta duda.

- Encantada.

- Oye, Ángela. Sabes donde puedo encontrar una biblioteca?

- Si, en la ciudad hay alguna.

- Genial. – saqué mi bolso de una de las maletas, metí mi móvil y mi monedero en él, y lo colgué de mi hombro. – Ya que no hay nadie de mi familia en casa, aprovecharé para ir a buscar un par de libros que tengo que leerme antes de empezar la universidad.

- A que universidad va a ir? – me preguntó Ángela con timidez. No me dio tiempo a responder, ya que Ángela comenzó a disculparse. – perdone, señorita, no quería en asuntos ajenos.

- Ángela, tranquila. Primero, llámame Bella, no señorita. Segundo, no te metes en mis asuntos. No me importa que me preguntes. Y tercero, quieres acompañarme? – dije sonriéndole, lo cual pareció aliviarle.

- Me encantaría. Yo también tengo que leerme un par de libros.

- Vas a la universidad? – dije mientras ambas salíamos de mi dormitorio y fuimos hacia un pequeño cuarto que había al lado de la cocina.

Ángela se quitó el delantal que llevaba, cogió su bolso y esperamos unos minutos. Ángela se dio cuenta de mi desconcierto, porque me sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

- Mi relevo tiene que venir en unos minutos. No puedo dejar la casa sola.

- Porque trabajas aquí?

- Quiero marcharme de casa, vivir cerca de la universidad. No sabes la cantidad de gasolina que gasto para ir a clase.

- Bueno, pero hay trabajos mejores. Aunque la gente que vive aquí sea de mi familia, yo también pienso que no tratan bien a la gente. Sobretodo mi prima.

- Bueno, mañana tengo una entrevista para un trabajo en la biblioteca de la universidad. Si me cogen, me largo de aquí.

- Bien echo. – dije al tiempo que sonaba el timbre de la casa.

Ángela fue a abrir la puerta y volvió a la cocina acompañada de una chica de unos treinta y pico, que se puso un delantal como el que había llevado puesto Ángela y se despidió de nosotros, alegando que tenía mucho que limpiar.

Ángela me dijo que su coche estaba aparcado en la acera de enfrente. Al parecer, mis queridos tíos, no le dejaban aparcar en el garaje de la casa. Nos montamos en su coche, y fuimos, según me dijo Ángela, hacia la universidad. Aunque las clases no empezaban hasta dentro de una semana, Ángela me dijo que igualmente se podía ir a su biblioteca.

No paramos de hablar durante la media hora que tardamos en llegar. Íbamos a ir a la misma universidad, ambas gracias a una beca. Yo estudiaba literatura, y Ángela, filosofía alemana. Al parecer, nuestro horario era muy parecido, por lo que tendríamos casi las mismas horas libres.

- Me alegro de haberte conocido, Ángela. No creí que en ésta ciudad pudiera haber alguien decente. – dije cuando estábamos aparcando.

- Lo mismo digo, Bella. Vamos.

Entramos juntas a la biblioteca y cada una empezó a buscar por una punta distinta, buscando los libros que necesitábamos. El primer libro, logré encontrarlo a los pocos segundos, mientras que el segundo libro no había manera de encontrarlo, por lo que decidí ir a preguntar a la chica que había en el mostrador.

Mientras hablaba con la chica, me di cuenta de que un chico se ponía a mi lado.

- Si. Solo queda una copia de ese libro. Está en la sección G de la tercera columna. Están colocados por orden alfabético por el nombre del autor.

- Muchas gracias. – me alejé de allí y fui en busca de mi libro.

Allí mismo, frente al estante en el que debía de estar mi libro, estaba el mismo chico que había visto en el mostrador. Antes de no había fijado, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que era un chico bastante atractivo. Su rostro era perfecto, y sus ojos…

- Disculpa. – dije en un susurro. El muchacho se apartó y pude empezar a buscar el libro.

Había un hueco donde debía estar mi libro. Miré de reojo el libro que llevaba el chico en las manos y entonces lo vi. Era mi libro.

- Perdona, pero necesito ese libro. – dije con timidez, sin que la voz me saliera del todo clara.

- Éste? – dijo enseñándome la portada del libro.

- Si.

- Yo también.

- Pero yo se lo pedí a la chica…

- Quien no corre, vuela. – dijo antes de marcharse, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa burlona.

"Será posible? Éstos niños ricos se creen que pueden hacer lo que les de la gana."

Volví hacia la mesa en la que me esperaba Ángela. Estaba furiosa, y ella se dio cuenta al momento. Cogimos nuestras cosas y nos marchamos de la biblioteca. Ángela no me preguntó que era lo que me pasaba, lo cual agradecí. No me apetecía hablar.

Ángela fue tan amable, que me llevó a casa. Seguí sin tener llaves, por lo que tuve que llamar al timbre, otra vez. Ésta vez, quien me abrió la puerta, fue mi prima. En cuanto me vio, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, aunque intentó disimular la decepción. "Estará esperando a alguien."

- Hey prima. Por que has llamado? No tienes llaves?

- No. Cuando llegué ésta mañana, no había nadie. Solo la chica de la limpieza, Ángela.

- Ah! – Jessica abrió la puerta del todo y me dejó pasar. – papá y mamá no vendrán hoy a cenar, y yo me voy en unos minutos.

- Muy bien. Leeré un poco y me iré a dormir. – dije empezando a subir las escaleras.

Fui hacia mi cuarto y me dediqué a deshacer mis maletas. "Tan grande que es la casa y mi dormitorio es más pequeño que un armario." Coloqué la ropa en el armario, una foto de mis padres sobre la mesita de noche, y el libro que había cogido en la biblioteca sobre la cama.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había pasado esa tarde en la biblioteca, con ese pijo de… bueno, con ello se confirmaba lo que yo pensaba. El dinero les vuelve estúpidos.

Estuve leyendo un buen rato, pero no lograba concentrarme, así que cogí una de mis chaquetas de chándal y me fui a dar una vuelta.

Aun no me había echo a la idea de que el tiempo de Los Ángeles era muy distinto al de Washington, donde me había criado. Aunque corría un poco de aire, no hacía nada de frío, por lo que tuve que quitarme la chaqueta. Fui hacia un parque y me senté en uno de los columpios.

Estuve un buen rato balanceándome, pensando y recordando a mis padres. Una vez, cuando tenía diez años, me columpié con tanta fuerza, que me resbalé del columpio y me caí de cabeza al suelo. Tuvieron que darme ocho puntos en la frente. A mi madre casi le da algo cuando me vio sangrar y mi padre se mareó al ver la sangre.

No pude evitar reír ante ese recuerdo. Yo también me mareaba con la sangre.

Me dolía pensar en mis padres. Pensar en lo que había sucedido. Pero aun me dolía más el no pensar en los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos y empaparon mi rostro. "Os echo de menos."

- Te encuentras bien? – dijo una voz cerca de mi.

Alcé un poco la vista y me encontré con un muchacho que iba con un perro que empezó a lamerme los tobillos, que llevaba al descubierto, ya que iba con un pantalón que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Las cosquillas que me hacía el animal me hicieron sonreír. Yo siempre había querido tener un perro.

- Estás bien? – repitió.

Me puse en pie, quitándome las gafas y secándome las lágrimas y le miré a la cara. Era un chico alto, fuerte, de piel y ojos oscuros. Iban con un pantalón corto de deporte, con el torso desnudo, sudado.

- Si. Estoy bien.

- Eres nueva, no?

- Si, acabo de mudarme. – dije agachándome, acariciando la cabeza del pastor alemán. Era un cachorro muy cariñoso. – que guapo eres, pequeñín. – dije recibiendo un lametón en toda la cara, haciendo que el chico empezara a reír.

- Le has caído bien.

- Él a mi también.

- No pareces el tipo de gente que vive en éstos barrios. Ya sabes.

- Te refieres a una niña rica? No lo soy.

- Mejor. Son todas unas estiradas. – dijo con cara de asco, lo que me hizo sonreír. Pensaba igual que yo. – por cierto, me llamo Jacob. Y mi niño, se llama Blackie. – dijo agachándose al lado de su perro.

- Encantada de conoceros a los dos. Yo me llamo Bella.

- Encantado.

- Tú vives aquí? – no pude evitar preguntarlo. Era demasiado amable para ser el típico niño rico.

- Trabajo de jardinero y mecánico. Vivo en una de las casas que hay en la entrada.

Si. Me había fijado en que en la entrada de la urbanización había cuatro casitas, de planta baja, no tan ostentosas como las demás.

- Espero que sigamos viéndonos por aquí, Bella.

- Yo también. – dije sinceramente. El muchacho me había caído realmente bien. "una persona normal en éste maldito lugar."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola!**

**Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre Bella y Edward. Debo reconocer que no me entusiasman, pero bueno, todo es probarlo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado o, por lo menos, gustado lo suficiente como para arriesgaros a leer el siguiente capítulo.**

**Me gustaría saber que os ha parecido. Me ayudaría mucho, de veras.**

**Las que soléis leer mis historias, sabéis que nunca pido revews, pero me gustaría saber cuanta gente a leído el capítulo y que os parece. Todo sea por mejorar.**

**Nos leemos, guapetonas!!**


	2. Adaptándome a mi nueva vida

**S, quDisclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

2. ADAPTÁNDOME A MI NUEVA VIDA.

Debía reconocer que mi primer día en Los Ángeles no había acabado tan mal. Había echo una nueva amiga, y había conocido a un chico muy agradable, aunque todo ello se veía oscurecido por el echo de que Jessica ya había empezado con sus comentarios despectivos respecto a mi ropa y mi aspecto. Solía llevar gafas, ya que me eran más cómodas que las lentillas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, para que el pelo no me molestara en la cara. Solía vestir con vaqueros y camisetas anchas. Y claro, eso no pegaba con el aspecto que tenía la gente de ese lugar.

- Ya basta, Jessica. Si Isabella quiere vestir así, allá ella. – decía mi tía cada vez que Jessica se quejaba, ya que ella era la que me llevaba a casa y le daba vergüenza que la vieran conmigo.

Yo no decía nada. No valía la pena. Iba a seguir siendo la misma de siempre, con la ropa de siempre.

Cansada de oír las quejas de mi querida prima (nótese el sarcasmo), me fui al jardín. Esa mañana hacía un airecito muy bueno, lo cual me venía perfecto, aunque el ruido del cortacésped fastidió mi plan de estar un rato tranquila y en silencio.

- Hey, Bella!

No me había dado cuenta de que el chico que estaba cortando el césped era Jacob, el chico que había conocido la noche anterior.

- Hola Jacob. Trabajando?

- Si, un poco. Y tú?

- Necesitaba un poco de silencio.

- Con esa cotorra en casa, no me extraña. – dijo refiriéndose claramente a Jessica, que en esos momentos salía de la casa.

- Hola Jake!

- Jessica. – dijo a modo de saludo. No se le veía muy cómodo con Jessica tan pegada a él. "Pobre Jacob."

Jessica me ignoró y empezó a tirarle los tejos a Jacob, que intentaba quitársela de encima, pero Jessica ya le tenía cogido del brazo. Oí que le comentaba algo de un baile y de que si quería ir con ella. Me aparté un poco de ellos, sin poder evitar reír. Jessica entró de nuevo en la casa, dando saltitos y sonriendo. Fue entonces cuando dejé de aguantarme la risa y empecé a reír a carcajadas.

- Y tú de que te ríes?

- De nada.

- Dame un minuto. – cogió el cortacésped y lo guardó en un cuartillo que había al lado del garaje. En menos de un minuto, Jacob volvía a estar a mi lado, y me cogió de la mano. – Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe a una fiesta de Halloween que dará en su casa.

- Ah si?

- Si. Le he dicho que me lo pensaría.

Fuimos caminando hacia el parque en el que nos habíamos conocido y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos.

- Te incomoda que te coja de la mano?

- No. – sinceramente, no me sentía incómoda. Me sentía bien.

- Bien. Tú irás a la fiesta?

- Nadie me ha invitado.

- Pero si vives ahí!

- Mi prima se avergüenza de mi aspecto. – dije soltando su mano, y poniéndome en pie. – Sabes? Estoy cansada de que la gente juzgue a los demás por su forma de vestir.

- Pasa de ella. Tiene envidia. Como es una estirada y no le cae bien a nadie…

- Ya, eso creo. Como todos éstos niñatos. – no podía evitarlo. Con Jacob me sentía tan cómoda con él, que sentía que podía hablarle de cualquier cosa.

Me senté de nuevo a su lado y empezamos a hablar. Le conté la verdadera razón por la que había ido a vivir allí. Me preguntó como me había ido mi primer día en la ciudad, y lo conté lo que me sucedió en la biblioteca con el muchacho de los ojos verdes. Me pidió que le describiera al chico. Era un chico alto, fuerte, aunque sin tanto músculo como Jacob, de cabello cobrizo, despeinado, y los ojos… no puedo negar que esos ojos me hipnotizaron. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

- Bueno, creo que ya se quien es. Es el típico rico, con coche caro, que se tira a todas cuanto se le ponen delante.

- No te hace bien? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Quien. Cullen? No me trata mal, aunque no me gusta como trata a la gente. Como te trató a ti.

- Bueno, Jacob, aplícate el consejo que me has dado antes. – dije tomando su mano. – pasa de esa gente.

- Podremos hacerlo?

- Intentémoslo por lo menos.

- Si. Bueno, se nos ha hecho tarde. Tengo trabajo.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie y Jacob me acompañó a casa. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y volví a entrar en la casa. Ya estaban todos comiendo y ni siquiera me miraron cuando entré en el comedor.

Fui hacia la cocina, donde estaba Ángela, comiendo. En cuanto me vio entrar, me sonrió y fue hacia la olla, sirviéndome mi comida. En vez de ir al comedor, me senté a su lado y comimos en silencio, ya que podrían oírnos desde el comedor. Más tarde ya hablaríamos.

El resto de los días transcurrieron de igual manera. Por las mañanas leía, a media mañana Jacob tenía un descanso e íbamos a desayunar al parque y hablábamos. Volvía a casa, comía con Ángela y por la tarde leía otra vez.

Gracias a Dios, Ángela había conseguido el trabajo en la biblioteca de la universidad y, en un día, cuando al fin comenzaran las clases, dejaría esa casa. Ya solo quedaban unas horas para empezar las clases.

Me di una ducha con agua caliente de diez minutos y me tumbé en la cama, vestida solo con la toalla.

Jacob nos habíamos echo muy buenos amigos y, junto a Ángela, íbamos a salir esa noche. Ángela dijo que quería presentarnos a alguien.

Decidí vestirme un poco decente, por lo que me puse el único vestido que tenía. Un regalo de mi madre por mi graduación. Era un vestido azul marino, bastante corto, se ataba con dos tiras detrás del cuello, dejando la espalda al aire. Tenía un escote bastante pronunciado que no se podía disimular de ninguna manera. Me puse un poco de espuma en el pelo, que tenía largo hasta la cintura, y lo dejé suelto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me puse unos zapatos de tacón, de unos seis centímetros. Decidí hacer una excepción y ese día me puse lentillas, en vez de gafas.

El timbre sonó insistentemente, cogí mi bolso y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Aun no se como no me comí el suelo, pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio. Vi a Jessica de refilón cuando pasé por delante de la cocina.

- Hola. – dije al momento de abrir la puerta.

- Hola, está Be… - Jacob se quedó callado, mirándome de arriba a bajo.- Bella? eres tú?

- Porque te sorprende tanto? – pregunté sin poder evitar ponerme a reír. "Se que estoy cambiada, pero, tanto?"

- No. Es que… no te había reconocido. Estás espectacular.

- Tú también estás guapo.

- Gracias Bella. Estás lista? – dijo tendiéndome su mano.

- Un momento. – me volví y me encontré con Jessica, que estaba detrás de mi. – Jessica, me marcho. Me das unas llaves? No quiero seguir molestándoos llamando al timbre.

- Si. Ten. – Jessica sacó un juego de llaves de uno de los cajones del mueble del recibidor y me las dio.

Jessica tampoco dejaba de mirarme, pero decidí ignorarla. Tomé la mano de Jacob y nos marchamos cogidos de la mano. Ángela nos esperaba en el coche. En cuanto entré en el coche, me sonrió y me pasó su bolso.

- Ya se que no te hace falta, pero quieres maquillarte?

- No, gracias.

- Eso creía. Como te he dicho, no te hace falta.

Ángela arrancó el coche suavemente y nos marchamos hacia la ciudad. Al parecer, el primo de Ángela abría esa noche un pub/discoteca y nos había invitado a los tres. "No hay nada como tener enchufe."

Aparcamos en el parquing de la discoteca, Ángela y yo cogimos a Jacob cada una de un brazo y fuimos hacia la entrada, donde ni siquiera tuvimos que hacer cola. Debía reconocer que el ambiente era estupendo. Buena música, buena decoración… un chico vino a nosotros a paso rápido y besó a Ángela en los labios, sorprendiéndonos a Jacob y a mi. Ángela iba estupenda esa noche. Llevaba un vestido blanco, por encima de las rodillas, con escote palabra de honor.

- Chicos, éste es Ben. – dijo presentándonos al chico que acababa de besarle. – Ben, éstos son Bella y Jacob, mis amigos.

- Encantado. – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Fuimos hacia una zona en la que había unos sillones. Allí, la música no estaba muy alta, por lo que pudimos hablar bastante bien. Ben y Ángela llevaban saliendo una semana. Los dos se pusieron en pie y se fueron a bailar, dejándonos a solas a Jacob y a mí.

- Bella, quieres algo de beber?

- Si. Trae lo que tú quieras. – dije cuando Jacob se puso en pie.

Se marchó hacia la barra, y me fije en que nunca le había visto vestido tan elegante. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca que resaltaba su piel morena. Estuvo hablando con el primo de Ángela, que estaba en la barra, mientras éste le servía nuestros refrescos.

- Buenas noches. – dijo una aterciopelada voz en mi oído, logrando que me levantara de un salto por el susto que me había dado, lo que hizo que el chico riera por lo bajo... – perdona, no quería asustarte.

- Tranquilo. Es que me has pillado desprevenida. – dije llevando mi mano a mi corazón, que me palpitaba a cien por hora.

- Te he estado observando y me preguntaba si te apetecería bailar conmigo. – dijo tomando la mano que tenía sobre mi pecho y besó el dorso de la misma, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo de arriba a bajo.

Alcé la vista hasta clavar mis ojos en los suyos. No le había reconocido hasta que no vi sus ojos esmeralda mirándome fijamente.

- Cullen. – dijo la voz de Jacob a modo de saludo. Estaba a mi lado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

- Vaya, Jacob, tú por aquí. Como es que te han dejado entrar? – dijo con un tono de voz que no me gustó nada, por lo que me solté con brusquedad de su mano y cogí a Jacob del brazo.

- Vámonos Jacob. – dije tirando de él hacia la pista de baile. Cogí el vaso que Jacob llevaba en la mano y me lo bebí todo de un trago. Jacob hizo lo mismo con su refresco.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, rodeé el cuello de mi amigo con mis brazos y junté mi cuerpo al suyo, empezando a bailar una canción movidita, pero de las que se bailaban bastante pegados.

- Cullen estaba intentando ligar contigo? – dije poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

- No me ha reconocido. – me limité a decir.

- No me extraña. Hasta a mi me ha costado reconocerte.

- Crees que debería ir siempre así? Ya sabes, como uno de ellos. – dije no muy segura de porque lo decía.

- Por mí, como si vas siempre en chándal. "Jacob es estupendo."

- Gracias. – vi como el tal Cullen se acercaba a nosotros e intenté ignorarle, pero no podía. Cada vez estaba más cerca de nosotros.

Sentí las manos de Jacob subir por mi espalda, pegando más mi cuerpo al suyo. Iba a preguntarle que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tuve oportunidad. Sus labios chocaron con los míos, empezando a besarme nuevamente. No se que me llevó a continuar con el beso, pero el ver a Cullen mirándonos, hizo que profundizara aun más el beso.

Jacob pidió un taxi y me acompañó pronto a casa. Ambos teníamos que madrugar y… bueno, la verdad es que estaba algo preocupada y confusa.

En cuanto llegué a casa, subí a mi dormitorio, me puse el pijama y me fui directa a la cama.

Cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar, estuve tentada de cogerlo y estamparlo contra la pared, pero terminé por levantarme. Era mi primer día de clase. Me fui a la ducha directamente, me vestí con una falda y una blusa ancha negra. Me recogí el pelo en un moño, como de costumbre, me puse las gafas, cogí mi bolso con todo lo que necesitaba para mis clases, y bajé a desayunar. Jessica estaba allí, esperándome con aire impaciente. Al verme, sonrió.

- Veo que vuelves a vestir como siempre. – dijo mientras terminaba de comer su tazón de cereales. Parecía aliviada.

- Lo de anoche fue algo excepcional. – dije sirviéndome un zumo de naranja. – así estoy más cómoda.

- Bien. En cinco minutos nos vamos.

- De acuerdo.

Acabé de desayunar con rapidez y salí de la casa. Jessica estaba en el jardín, hablando con Jacob. No dije nada, simplemente entré en el coche de Jessica, esperando a que mi prima viniera.

Llegamos a la universidad bastante deprisa. En cuanto Jessica aparcó, salí del coche y fui en busca del aula en la que se daba mi primera clase. Creía que Jessica se marcharía por otro lado, pero me siguió.

- Hey Bella. Que te pasa con Jacob?

- A mi? Nada.

- Has pasado olímpicamente de él y sois súper amigos.

- No tenía nada que hablar con él en ese momento. – dije intentando no pensar en los sucedido la noche anterior. – lo siento, Jess, tengo prisa. No me esperes, tengo quien me lleve a casa.

- Vale.

Entré en el aula y me senté en la última fila. Fui la primera en entrar, pero el aula empezó a llenarse al momento. Estaba tan concentrada leyendo y mirando mi horario, que no me fijé en quien se sentaba a mi lado hasta que no dejó un libro sobre mi mesa.

- Ya lo terminé. – dijo la voz de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Era el libro que tendría que haberme leído para esa misma tarde.

- No lo necesito. Ya no me da tiempo de leerlo. – dije poniendo el libro en su pupitre de mala gana.

Me volví ligeramente, dándole la espalda, mirando al profesor. No me enteré de nada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola!**

**Bellessie, Mayaa Black y andreiitah, gracias por leer el primer capitulo. Espero que también os guste esto. Espero vuestras opiniones. **

**Nos leemos!!**


	3. Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

_**Lo escrito en negrita y cursiva son recuerdos o flaixback's.**_

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

3. CONOCIENDO A EDWARD CULLEN.

Había quedado con Ángela en que iríamos a mi casa esa tarde, por lo que cuando salí de mi última clase de la mañana, ya me estaba esperando en el coche. Ese día ninguna de las dos teníamos más clases, así que comimos juntas en mi casa.

- Bella, cuéntame una cosa. Que pasó anoche?

- Anoche…

_**(FLAIXBACK)**_

_**Cuando Jacob y yo nos besamos en la discoteca, con Cullen a nuestro lado, Jacob me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia el reservado en el que habíamos estado hacía un rato. Allí estuvimos a puntos de besarnos de nuevo, pero Ángela apareció en ese momento y se llevó a Jacob. A los pocos segundos de marcharse mis amigos apareció Cullen, que corrió las cortinas para que nadie nos viera.**_

_**Al principio me resistí a hablar con él, pero al final acabamos hablando cerca de veinte minutos. La verdad es que no era tan idiota como parecía ser. Bueno, tal vez era porque creía que era una de las suyas. Una niña rica. Pero no podía evitar perderme en sus profundos ojos verdes, que no dejaban de mirarme en todo el rato.**_

_**- Como te llamas? – preguntó después de nuestra pequeña charla. – Yo soy Edward.**_

_**- Yo… yo soy Isa. – dije sin mentir del todo.**_

_**- Encantado, Isa. – besó el dorso de mi mano, como ya había echo al conocernos, y después me besó en los labios.**_

_**Todo el odio que había sentido por ese chico desapareció al sentir sus caricias, sus labios, el roce de su lengua contra la mía…**_

_**(FIN FLAIBACK)**_

- O sea, que Jacob se enteró y por eso has estado toda la mañana preocupada.

- No, Jacob no sabe nada. Después de nuestro beso, me da vergüenza que se entere de lo que pasó con Edward. Ambos le odiamos. – dije sin atreverme a mirar a Ángela a la cara.

- Y hoy le viste en la universidad?

- Si, va conmigo a la mayoría de las clases. Tan arrogante como siempre.- dije recordando el episodio del libro.

- Entonces…

- Entonces nada, Ángela. Olvidémonos de lo sucedido en la discoteca hablaré con Jacob. Esta mañana le ignoré bastante y le debo una explicación.

- Bien. Bueno, se me ha hecho un poco tarde y ésta noche he quedado con Ben para cenar.

La verdad es que ya eran las cinco de la tarde. El tiempo había pasado volando. Acompañé a Ángela a la puerta y también salí al jardín. Ángela se marchó en su coche y yo fui en busca de Jacob. No sabía en que casa estaría trabajando, por lo que decidí ir a dar un paseo, esperando verle en alguno de los jardines. Encontré a Jacob en una de las últimas casas de la urbanización. Estaba lavando un ostentoso coche plateado.

- Hola Jacob. – dije tímidamente. Tenía miedo de que se hubiera enfadado por mi comportamiento de esa mañana.

- Hey Bella, como va? – dijo Cerrando el agua de la manguera y se acercó a mi, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- No muy bien. Estoy un poco preocupada. Ésta mañana me porté como una idiota con un amigo, y tengo miedo de que esté enfadado conmigo. – dije sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara.

- Oye Bells, se nota que algo te pasa. Cuando ésta mañana ni siquiera me miraste, pensé: algo le preocupa, ya te lo contará.

- Eres demasiado bueno.

- Lo se. – dijo sonriendo, lo que me tranquilizó bastante.

- Gracias Jake. – dije sin poder evitar abrazarle.

- De nada. Hace un poco de calor, no?

- Si.

- Eso podemos arreglarlo. – dijo antes de que empezara a sentir un chorro de agua en mi cabeza.

Me aparté de Jacob de golpe, que había empezado a reír y me estaba regando con la manguera. Corrí hasta esconderme detrás del coche, pero ni así pude salvarme. Vi un cubo lleno de agua al lado de la rueda trasera del coche, lo cogí y corrí hacia Jacob, lanzándole el agua en toda la cara.

- Lamento interrumpir éste momento tan divertido, pero necesito mi coche. – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Ambos nos volvimos y nos encontramos con Cullen, que nos miraba sorprendido. Y no era el único. A su lado había dos chicos más.

- El coche ya está limpio. – dijo Jacob, cerrando el agua de la manguera y empezando a recogerla. – Voy a recoger esto.

Sin decir nada, ayudé a Jacob a recoger las cosas y le seguí hasta un pequeño cuarto que estaba al lado del garaje.

- Bella, voy a cambiarme.

- Te espero aquí.

- Bien. Solo serán un par de minutos.

Jacob salió del cuartillo u me dejó allí. Vi como Cullen se metía en el coche, al igual que uno de los chicos que iban con él. Un chico rubio, de pelo rizado. En cambio, su otro acompañante venía hacia donde estaba yo. Un chico alto, moreno, muy musculoso, que venía sonriendo.

- Hola.

- Hola. – dije quitándome las gafas, que estaban empapadas.

- Permíteme. – cogió las gafas de mis manos y las secó con su camisa blanca. – listo.

- Gracias. – dije poniéndome las gafas de nuevo.

- Soy Emmett. Cullen. O sea, Emmett Cullen. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Bella Swan.

- Bienvenida al barrio. – dijo tomando mi mano y besando el dorso.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, como veo que eres amiga de Black, supongo que nos iremos viendo a menudo.

- Supongo.

Un claxon sonó en ese momento. Al parecer, Cullen tenía prisa.

- Bueno, me marcho, que parece que mi hermano tiene prisa. Nos vemos. – dijo mientras salía corriendo y se despidió con la mano antes de entrar en el coche.

Me volví al tiempo que Jacob aparecía detrás de mí. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y empezamos a caminar.

- Te parece que hagamos algo ésta tarde?

- Siempre y cuando pueda volver a casa para cambiarme.

- Echo.

Jacob me acompañó a casa. No había nadie allí, por lo que invité a Jacob a entrar. Fui hacia mi dormitorio, cogí una toalla y me sequé un poco. Me vestí con un pantalón pirata, una camiseta de manga corta, ancha, y volví en busca de Jacob, que estaba en la cocina, atracando la nevera. En cuanto me vio, dejó de comer y nos marchamos. Jacob me llevó hasta su pequeña casa.

Al entrar, el pequeño Blackie vino hacia mí, lamiéndome las piernas.

- Bells, tengo que sacar a mi niño. Me esperas y luego nos vamos?

- Te acompaño. Podemos dar un paseo. – dije cogiendo la correa que tenía en las manos.

Até al pequeño Blackie y salimos de la casa. Jacob me dejó llevar al cachorro mientras paseamos por el exterior de la urbanización.

- Jacob, respecto a lo de anoche…

- Quieres que lo olvidemos? – dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

- No, pero no quiero que afecte a nuestra relación.

- De acuerdo.

Evité hablarle de lo sucedido con Edward Cullen. Eso si que tenía que olvidarlo.

Paseamos por Beberly Hill, recorriendo el paseo de la fama, pero cuando vimos que no nos daba tiempo de recorrerlo todo, dimo media vuelta y volvimos a la casa de Jacob. Cuando íbamos a entrar en la urbanización, un coche casi nos pilla. No podía ser otro.

- Maldito capullo. – murmuró Jacob cuando el volvo pasó por nuestro lado.

- tú qué, que cada noche vas con una? – dijo Cullen, con una sonrisa, antes de pasar de largo.

- Como dice?

Habíamos llegado a la casa de Jacob. Le quité la correa al cachorro, que fue corriendo a subirse a sofá y le di la correa a Jacob.

- A que se refería Edward?

- Como sabes su nombre?

- Va conmigo a clase. A que crees que se refería?

- Definitivamente, no te ha reconocido. Debe de creer que la chica de anoche y tú sois dos chicas distintas.

- Puede. – "Si, mejor que no sepa nada." – Bueno, Jacob, debo volver a casa. Ya es tarde.

- Buenas noches, Bells.

- Buenas noches, Jake.

Salí de la casa y fui hacia la casa de mis tíos, que estaba a cinco minutos. Fui a la cocina, me preparé un tazón con cereales y leche y me fui al dormitorio. Comí, me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir, con la foto de mis padres en mis manos.

***

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles. La universidad iba muy bien. Tenía mucha faena, pero podía con ello. Pasaba las horas libres con Ángela y Ben, que estudiaba literatura conmigo. Por las tardes, después de estudiar, Jacob y yo sacábamos a pasear a Blackie y hablábamos de lo que habíamos echo durante el día.

En la cafetería de la universidad, había coincidido con Emmett Cullen alguna vez. Se sentaba conmigo y hablábamos. Era un gran chico. Divertido, amable, inteligente… gracias a su ayuda había logrado aprobar el examen de mi asignatura optativa de historia antigua. Al parecer, el sabía mucho de historia.

En ese momento, estaba en la cafetería con Emmett, que había venido a pedirme ayuda. Estaba estudiando derecho, y tenía una optativa sobre Shakespeare, uno de mis autores favoritos.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver éste tío con los abogados. – se quejó por tercera vez en cinco minutos.

- Tranquilo, te ayudaré. Ya verás que fácil es.

- Bueno, esta noche hay una fiesta en el barrio, pero podríamos quedar para mañana por la tarde, si te parece.

- Claro, total, no tendré nada que hacer…

- Nos vemos ésta noche en la fiesta? Voy a ir disfrazado de vampiro. Uuuuhhhh! – dijo ya recogiendo sus cosas.

- No he sido invitada. – dije también recogiendo mis libros. Ambos teníamos clase en diez minutos.

- Bueno, podríamos ir juntos u, una vez dentro, cada uno va a lo suyo, vale?

- Echo.

- Hasta ésta noche Bells.

Fui con calma hacia mi clase. Justamente, tocaba estudiar Shakespeare. Concretamente, Romeo y Julieta. Era la clase en la que Cullen se sentaba a mi lado. Seguía tratándome con la misma indiferencia de siempre, lo cual no me molestaba en absoluto.

El señor Bellick, el maestro, nos mandó hacer un trabajo en grupo sobre la obra que estudiábamos en ese momento. Ben, Tanya, una chica bastante estirada y amiga de mi prima, Cullen y yo debíamos trabajar juntos.

- Hey, Bella. – dijo Jessica, que venia corriendo a buscarme. Yo ya estaba en el aparcamiento.

- Dime.

- Ésta noche hay una fiesta de Halloween en casa y…

- Tranquila, no os molestaré. – dije cargando las cosas en mi coche.

Si, había sido mi cumpleaños hacía una semana y mis tíos me habían regalado un coche de segunda mano, alegando que así no molestaría más a Jessica.

- No quería decir eso. Vives ahí, así que puedes estar presente.

"Quien es ésta y que ha hecho con mi prima?"

- Gracias Jess.

- Nos vemos. – dijo antes de marcharse con su amiga Tanya, que me miraba con aire burlón.

Me metí en el coche y me quedé esperando. Ángela vendría en mi coche e iríamos a casa de Jacob. Ahora que yo también tenía coche, cada semana conducía una. Ángela llegó a los cinco minutos y nos marchamos.

- Jessica me ha invitado a la fiesta.

- Y eso?

- Seguro que sus padres le obligaron. Además, querrá ver como voy a ir disfrazada para reírse de mí.

- Pues se quedará con las ganas. Ya verás que disfraces he conseguido. – dijo Ángela con un entusiasmo que no me gustó nada.

No respondí. Llegamos a casa de Jacob, aparqué en la entrada de su casa y entramos sin llamar a la puerta, ya que ésta estaba abierta. Ni Jacob ni su perro estaban en casa. Debían de estar dando un paseo.

- Mira los disfraces. – dijo yendo hacia el salón, donde habían cuatro trajes estirados sobre la mesa.

- Yo no me pongo eso!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Que os ha parecido el capítulo? espero que os haya gustado. Y me encantaría que me dierais vuestra opinión, preguntas, dudas o cualquier cosa. **

**Nos leemos!!!**


	4. Halloween

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

4. HALLOWEEN.

- No estoy segura, chicos. – me quejé mientras íbamos de camino a la casa de mis tíos, desde donde ya se oía la música a todo volumen.

- Bella, tranquila. Estás genial. Deja los nervios. – dijo Jacob, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo. – todos estamos genial.

Había dejado que Ángela me peinara y maquillara mientras me arrepentía de haber aceptado tal locura.

Tal y como me había dicho Emmett, me estaba esperando en la puerta, pero cuando llegamos, ni siquiera me miró. No pude evitar sonreír.

- Vamos entrando. Nos vemos dentro. – dijo Jacob. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y él, Ángela y Ben entraron en la casa.

- No se si me atrevo a acercarme. No irás a morderme? – dije mirando a Emmett que, tal y como me había dicho, iba disfrazado de vampiro, aunque bastante moderno.

- Bella, eres tú? – preguntó claramente sorprendido. Me quité el antifaz que llevaba y Emmett empezó a reír. – Si no llegas a decirme nada no te hubiera reconocido. Y aun así no estaba muy seguro de que fueras tú.

- Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

- Hazlo. Entramos? – dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

- Claro.

Emmett llamó al timbre y Jessica nos abrió. Por suerte, no pareció reconocerme.

- Me gusta tu disfraz. – dijo Emmett mientras íbamos de camino a donde estaban Ángela y los demás.

- Apenas tiene tela. Voy más desnuda que vestida. – me quejé antes de que alguien se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

Era otro vampiro, de cabello cobrizo y ojos… amarillos? Me volví hacia Emmett y me fijé en que él también tenía los ojos amarillos. "Los vampiros tienen los ojos amarillos?"

- Emmett, te estaba buscando. Donde… - me miró fijamente y se quedó callado unos segundos. – Isa? Eres tú?

- Hola Edward. "mierda."

- Edward, que querías? – dijo Emmett.

Mientras ambos hablaban, me fijé mejor en la ropa que llevaban. Iban con pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Llevaban el pelo engominado, peinado hacia atrás. Llevaban unos colmillos de pega, con la comisura de los labios pintada de rojo. En el cuello, tenían dos puntos rojos. "No se han dejado ni un solo detalle."

- Ven un momento. – dijo Emmett, cogiéndome del brazo.

Nos apartamos de su hermano y me llevó hacia el cuarto de baño de la planta baja.

- Porque Edward te ha llamado Isa?

- Es mi nombre. – me defendí. – Me llamo Isabella.

- Edward no sabe que eres la chica que va con él a clase, no?

- No. – dije en un susurro.

- Te gusta?

- Quien?

- Edward.

- Que?! – exclamé sorprendida. "pero como se le ocurre?" – no, no. – "No?"

- Entonces porque no les dices quien eres?

- No hay motivos.

- Edward lleva dos meses hablando de una tal Isa, a la que conoció en una discoteca. Creo que le gustas.

- Emmett, no se.

- Si no te gusta, no pasará nada. Pero no juegues con él.

- De acuerdo. – me rendí. Emmett tenía razón. – pero no le digas nada. Debo hacerlo yo. – dije soltándome de su mano.

Me puse el antifaz, salí del cuarto de baño y fui hacia donde estaban mis amigos aunque, por segunda vez, alguien se interpuso en mi camino. Otra vez Edward.

- Bailamos? – dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

- Vale. – aunque mi mente me decía que no debía, en el fondo, me apetecía bailar con él.

Edward me llevó al centro de la improvisada pista de baile que se había echo en el salón de la casa de mis tíos. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y empezamos a bailar.

- Me gusta tu disfraz.

- Gracias.

- Exactamente, de que vas?

- En realidad, no lo se. Ángela me ha dicho que vamos como las chicas del vídeo clip de la banda sonora de Moulin Rouge. Sabes?

- Si, he visto la película. Y el vídeo.

Me di cuenta de que Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Llevaba un corsé y la parte de abajo del disfraz eran unos shorts, pero muy cortos. Iba casi en cueros. Al menos yo me sentía así. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cardado. Bueno, Ángela me había dicho que se había inspirado en el vídeo clip de Lady Marmalade para el peinado y el maquillaje.

- Vas a la universidad? Nos hemos visto antes?

- Si, y si.

- Te recordaría.

- Bueno, tal vez me hayas visto pero no te hayas dado cuenta. – dije. "Te sientas a mi lado casi cada día y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta."

- Como no darme cuenta? Como olvidarte? Como no recordar esos preciosos ojos color chocolate.

Bajé la vista avergonzada. Me estaba ruborizando.

- Crees que podríamos quedar algún día? Ya sabes, para que podamos hablar con más tranquilidad, sin que nadie pueda interrumpirnos. – dijo mirando hacia un lado. Miré en la misma dirección que él y vi que se refería a Jacob, que venía hacia nosotros.

- No se, yo…

- Ten, mi móvil. – dijo sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón. "Quien lleva una tarjeta en un disfraz?" – llámame. – se quitó los colmillos de pega, me dio un beso en los labios y se marchó.

Que me estaba pasando? Al sentir sus labios de nuevo, había empezado a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. "Porque me siento así?"

- Bella, va todo bien? – dijo Jacob, quedándose a mi lado.

- Si. Tomamos algo? – dijo avanzando hacia la mesa en la que había unos cuantos refrescos, aunque me decidí por algo más fuerte. – Dame lo más fuerte que tengas. – le dije al chico que servía el alcohol.

Me sirvió un chupito de tequila y me lo bebí de un solo trago. Cuando estaba a punto de beberme el siguiente trago, Jacob me quitó el baso de la mano, alejándolo de mi.

- Pero que te pasa? Pareces nerviosa.

- Creo que me he enamorado de Edward Cullen. – dije apoyándome en la mesa.

Jacob no dijo nada al respecto, pero se bebió el chupito de tequila de un trago y pidió un par más.

Nos pasamos el resto de la noche bailando con Jacob, Ángela y Ben. Se marcharon cuando se iba todo el mundo. No tenía ánimos de encontrarme con Jessica, y menos en el estado en el que me encontraba. Me había bebido una botella de tequila con Jacob. A penas podía dar cuatro pasos sin tropezar con mis propios pies.

Jacob fue hacia mi dormitorio, cogió algo de ropa y me acompañó a su casa. Estaba casi dormida, pero sentí como Jacob me quitaba el antifaz y todos los clips que llevaba en el pelo, para que no me los clavara mientras durmiera. "Siempre tan considerado."

Me desperté al notar la humedad en la cara. Pronto sentí un leve peso en mi tripa. Abrí los ojos y vi que Jacob dejaba a Blackie encima de mí.

- Buenos días! Blackie quería saludarte. – dijo sentándose en la cama, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro.

No me moví del sitio, pero sí llevé la mano al lomo del perro, que se volvió hacia mí y empezó a darme lametones en la mano.

- Como estás?

- Me duele la cabeza. – dije susurrando.

- Bueno, pillaste una buena turca.

- Y tú?

- También me duele la cabeza, pero me he tomado una aspirina y se me ha pasado un poco.

Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero Jacob no me dejó. Me trajo una aspirina y me quedé un rato más tumbada en la cama. Fui a darme una ducha y me vestí con la ropa que Jacob había cogido de mi dormitorio. Me vestí con el vestido que me había traído, que era ancho y largo, de color crudo. Me dejé el pelo suelto y me puse las gafas. Me había quitado las lentillas antes de tumbarme y quedarme k.o. por la borrachera de la noche anterior.

- Ya ni me acordaba de que tenía éste vestido.

- Estaba bastante escondido entre los pijamas, pero creí que así estarías cómoda.

- Gracias Jake. Por todo. Por lo de anoche, por dejarme dormir aquí, por éste desayuno… - dije mientras me sentaba a la mesa.

- Eres mi mejor amiga. Oye… respecto a lo que me contaste anoche… lo de Cullen.

- Ya, entiendo. Bueno, es que… - me sentía un poco incómoda hablando con Jacob del asunto, pero después de todo lo que había echo por mí… se lo debía.

- Bella?

- Pues… cada vez que me habla, que me toca, que me…

- Besa?

- Si. Pues me pongo muy nerviosa y siento un cosquilleo en el estómago.

- Ah! Entiendo. Pero… creía que te ignoraba.

- Lo hace. Cuando estamos en clase, pero…

- Ya… ya me he dado cuenta de que solo te trata bien cuando vas arreglada y se cree que eres otra persona. Cree que eres una de las suyas. Una pija.

- Ya lo se, pero voy a decírselo. Emmett dice que le gusto.

- A mi también. – dijo poniéndose en pie, dándome la espalda.

Me quedé con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Sabía que Jacob me quería, pero pensaba que sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por él. Yo le quería mucho, pero como un amigo.

Me puse en pie y fui hacia él. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi rostro en su espalda. Jacob cogió mis manos y empezó a acariciarlas.

- Bella, se que solo me quieres como un amigo, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti. – se dio la vuelta, aun entre mis brazos y puso sus manos en mis mejillas. – te quiero. – acercó su rostro al mío, rozó sus labios con los míos y nos besamos.

Mi mente me decía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero sus cálidos besos hacían que no pudiera separarme de él, que mis manos acariciaran su espalda, empezando a quitarle la camiseta.

Jacob apartó todo lo que había encima de la mesa y me sentó en ella, empezando a levantar mi vestido, dejándome en ropa interior, besando cada parte de mi piel, desde el ombligo hasta mi cuello. Me tumbó lentamente sobre la mesa, sin dejar de besarme. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas mientras que él empezaba a desabrochar mi sujetador. Cuando empecé a bajar mis labios por su cuello, saboreando cada parte de su piel, el timbre empezó a sonar.

No nos detuvimos, en un principio, pero el timbre continuó sonando, insistentemente, Jacob se volvió, mirando hacia la puerta.

- Ves. – dije al ver la cara de Jacob.

Jacob me ayudó a levantarme de la mesa y se puso la camiseta mientras iba en busca de mi sujetador. Me puse el vestido mientras Jacob iba a abrir la puerta. Empecé a recoger las cosas del suelo mientras oía a Jacob hablar, aunque nadie le respondía.

Barrí un poco y fui a sentarme en la cama, donde Blackie se había quedado dormido.

- Déjame pasar y dime donde está Isa? – dijo una voz que me hizo dar un bote por la sorpresa.

Blackie saltó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, donde empezó a ladrar.

- No se de que estás hablando. – dijo la voz de Jacob.

- Te vi traer a Isa a tu casa. – la vez de Edward cada vez se oía más cerca.

Corrí hacia el cuarto de baño, con el móvil y la tarjeta con el número de Edward en la mano. Marqué el número con rapidez y esperé a que respondiera.

- Diga?

- Edward? – intenté en voz baja, pero sin llegar a susurrar.

- Si, quien es?

- Soy… bueno, anoche me diste tu tarjeta.

- Vaya! Isa, la verdad es que creí que no me ibas a llamar. Anoche te vi bastante nerviosa.

- Lo estaba. He estado pensando que, tal y como dijiste, podríamos quedar un día de éstos. Ésta noche, o mañana, si te parece.

- Estupendo. Entonces, te parece ésta noche?

- Si. Me paso por tu casa? – dije al sentir sus pasos cada vez más cerca de mi escondite.

- No te he dicho donde vive.

- Pero se donde vive Emmett. Es tu hermano, no?

- Si. A las siete te va bien?

- A las siete estaré en tu casa.

- Un beso. – dijo antes de que colgara.

Puse el móvil en silencio y lo escondí. Lo sujete en mi cintura, en la goma de mis braguitas, al igual que la tarjeta. Me recogí el pelo y esperé cinco minutos de reloj para salir del cuarto de baño.

Creía que Edward ya se había marchado, pero me equivoqué. Casi me choco con él cuando salí del cuarto de baño. Blackie estaba mordiendo los bajos de sus pantalones, mientras Edward intentaba quitarse al animal de encima, a patadas. Me agaché a su lado, cogí al perro en brazos y fui a dejarle sobre la cama.

- Vaya, creo que me he equivocado. – dijo al tiempo que me miraba fijamente, marcando un número en su teléfono.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, pero no me moví y disimulé hablando y acariciando a Blackie.

Edward colgó el teléfono y se fue hacia la puerta, seguido por Jacob y por mí, que había ido a buscar la correa del perro. Iría a sacarlo a dar una vuelta. En cuanto Edward avanzó unos pasos, salí de la casa, hacia el exterior de la urbanización.

En el momento en que puse un pie fuera, una mano me cogió del brazo e hizo que me diera la vuelta.

- Que haces?!

- Hola, Swan. – dijo Edward, soltándome de golpe.

- Cullen, que haces?

- Quería hablar contigo. Sales con Black?

- Y a ti que te importa!? – dije a la defensiva, empezando a caminar.

- Bueno, es que no se si te conviene. – empezó a decir al tiempo que se ponía a caminar a mi lado. – anoche le vi entrar en su casa con otra chica.

- Y? Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

- Bueno, solo quería saber si esa chica está con él.

- Porqué?

- Porque me gusta. – sus palabras lograron que me detuviera.

- Jacob no está con ninguna chica en estos momentos. De ser así, me lo habría contado.

- Estás segura? – preguntó con cierta esperanza.

- Si, lo estoy.

- Gracias. – se agachó y acarició la cabeza del perro de Jacob. – Perdona, pequeño. Estaba un poco nervioso. – dijo al tiempo que Blackie empezaba a lamerle la cara. – bueno, nos vemos el lunes en clase, Bella. – dijo volviendo a entrar en la urbanización.

Le imité a los pocos segundos, llevé al perro a casa de Jacob y me maché a casa de mis tíos. Me sorprendió mucho ver que la casa ya estaba limpia y que, tanto mis tíos como Jessica, me estaban esperando en el salón.

- Isabella, donde estabas? Te estábamos esperando para comer. – dijo mi tía levantándose del sofá.

- Perdona tía, es que no sabía que me esperabais.

- Bueno, ya estás aquí. Vamos a comer.

Los cuatro fuimos hacia el comedor, donde comimos en silencio, salvo cuando Jessica empezó a hablarme con un tono que no me gustó nada.

- Así que… estás saliendo con Jacob? – me preguntó en tono cantarín, como si quisiera sonsacarme información.

- Jacob es mi mejor amigo, pero no estamos saliendo.

- Entonces no te importa que me lance?

"Así que era eso."

- Siempre y cuando no le hagas daño.

- Tranquila. – dije volviendo a comer. No dejaba de sonreír. Parecía que mis palabras le habían echo feliz.

El resto de la comida continuamos sin hablar. En cuanto subía a mi dormitorio, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar. Tuve que levantarme el vestido para poder cogerlo. El número no me sonaba, pero aun así respondí.

Era Emmett. Quedamos en quince minutos en su casa, cogí mis cosas y me marché hacia su casa.

Por suerte, Edward no estaba allí. Solo estaban Emmett y su padre. Estuve hablando con él mientras Emmett iba a buscar sus apuntes. El doctor Cullen era un hombre muy amable y simpático. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, aunque conservaba un cierto atractivo.

- Bueno, Bella, me ha encantado conocerte, pero tengo que marcharme. Mi turno empieza en media hora.

- Encantada. – dije antes de que el doctor Cullen saliera por la puerta.

Emmett acababa de llegar y me llevó al salón. Emmett se esforzaba mucho, pero le costaba mucho memorizar las fechas. En ese momento estábamos analizando unos versos de la obra Macbeth.

- Lo siento, Bella, pero no lo entiendo.

- Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo. Aun te queda un mes para el examen. – dije sentándome a su lado. – lo conseguirás.

- Gracias Bells. Oye, como agradecimiento, te invito a cenar ésta noche.

- Tengo planes, pero gracias. Pienso contarle a Edward ésta noche lo mío. Hemos quedado para cenar y hablar.

- Vale, pero se delicada. Creo que se está enamorando.

Recogí mis cosas y Emmett me acompañó a la puerta.

- Yo también Emmett, por eso debo hacerlo.

Salí de la casa, pero antes de marcharme, me volví hacia Emmett.

- Emmett, si nos encontramos cuando vuelva en media hora, no me llames Bella. No me delates, por favor.

- Tranquila, te lo dejo todo a ti. Nos vemos.

Me marché corriendo hacia casa. Necesitaba ropa que fuera elegante, por lo que tendría que hablar con mi prima. No hizo falta que yo fuera a buscarla, ella apareció en mi dormitorio.

- Ésta noche voy a salir con Jacob.

- Y eso? – pregunté con sorpresa. "Jessica y Jacob?"

- Se lo pedí, y me dijo que si.

- Estupendo, Jess. Oye, necesito un favor. – decidí aprovechar el momento para pedirle que me prestara algo.

- Dime.

- Tengo una cita en quince minutos y no tengo nada decente que ponerme.

- Quieres que te deje un vestido?

- Por favor.

- Ven. – Jessica me cogió de la mano y me llevó a su dormitorio.

Estuvo rebuscando en su armario y sacó un vestido azul cielo. Le agradecí el detalle y se marchó.

El vestido me quedaba un poco corto, pero por lo demás no me quedaba mal. Era un vestido con escote palabra de honor, ceñido, mientras que la falda del vestido era de volantes. Me llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Me puse los zapatos blancos de tacón. Los mismos que había llevado el día que conocí a Edward en la discoteca. Me solté el pelo, me puse las lentillas y me fui. Ya eran casi las siete.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Al menos, lo suficiente como para continuar leyendo.**

**Ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda, pregunta, comentario de cualquier tipo, ya sabéis que hay que hacer.**

**Nos leemos guapetonas!!**


	5. La cita

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**BUENAS TARDES. COMO ÉSTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS TARDO BASTANTE EN ACTUALIZAR, HE PENSADO EN HACEROS UN REGALITO. Y ACTUALIZO HOY, TANT SOLO CUATRO DÍAS DESPUÉS DE COLGAR EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. AQUÍ LO TENÉIS.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

5. LA CITA

Llegué a la casa de los Cullen a las siete en punto. Llamé al timbre y me abrió edward, que se me quedó mirando fijamente.

- Edward, va todo bien? Me he pasado con la ropa?

- Eh? No te has pasado. Es que cada vez que te veo estás más guapa.

- Gracias Edward. Tú tampoco estás nada mal. – dije aun avergonzada por su cumplido. Estaba empezando a ponerme bastante nerviosa, como cada vez que estaba cerca de él. "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba."

- Gracias. Vamos?

Edward me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia su coche, que estaba aparcado frente a la casa. Me abrió la puerta del coche y entré, dándole las gracias por el detalle. Se montó en el coche y nos fuimos hacia la ciudad, o almenos eso era lo que yo pensaba, ya que me llevó hacia una zona boscosa. Tardamos cerca de tres cuartos de hora en llegar, tiempo que pasamos en silencio. No podía dejar de preguntarme que sería lo que estaba tramando Edward. En cuando Edward paró el coche, abrí la puerta y salí. Vino hacia mi lado, me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia una zona desde la que podía verse toda la ciudad. Me fijé, con efectos retardados, en que a nuestro lado habían unas enormes letras blancas.

- Es el cartel de Hollywood? – dije sorprendida.

- Pensé que te gustaría la vista.

- Me encanta, pero pensaba que íbamos a ir a cenar. – dije mirándole a los ojos.

- Y cenaremos. Dame un par de minutos. – Edward besó el dorso de mi mano y se marchó.

Me quité los zapatos, ya que me costaba bastante andar con ellos por ese terreno, los dejé a un lado y me senté sobre una roca que había allí, desde donde observé la iluminada ciudad. Quería disfrutar del momento, pero no podía. No podía sacar de mi mente lo que iba a suceder esa noche, y no sabía como Edward podía reaccionar cuando se lo dijera.

- Aquí está la cena. – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. No me había dado cuenta de que Edward había vuelto.

Avancé hacia él y vi que había montado un picnic.

- Vaya sorpresa. – dije sentándome a su lado.

- Bueno, como ya te dije, quería quedar contigo para poder hablar, y en un restaurante habría habido bastante jaleo. Aquí estaremos tranquilos.

- Me parece estupendo. Me gusta la tranquilidad.

- Y tus zapatos?

No me había dado cuenta de que me los había dejado al lado de la roca en la que había estado sentada. Hice el intento de levantarme para ir a buscarlos, pero Edward me cogió de la mano y me detuvo.

- No hace falta que vayas a buscarlos. Quiero que estés cómoda.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, Isa. Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

- Pregunta y responderé.

- Cuantos años tienes?

- Veinte.

- Color favorito?

- Violeta y azul.

- Lugar favorito del mundo?

- Venecia.

- Hermanos?

- Ninguno.

- De acuerdo. Haber que más… - edward se quedó callado, fingiendo pensar con concentración. Sonreí ante su cara de esfuerzo.

- Responde tú ahora. Las mismas preguntas. – dije cogiendo algo de comida.

- De acuerdo. Tengo veinte años, me gusta el color azul, me gusta Inglaterra y tengo dos hermanos, Alice y Emmett, al que ya conoces.

- Y el chico rubio?

- Es mi primo, Jasper. Está de visita unos días.

- Muy bien. Oye, Edward. Si te llamé es porque tengo algo que decirte. Es importante. – dije ahora comiendo algo de pan, aunque me costó de tragar.

- Yo también quiero decirte algo. – me cogió la mano y se acercó un poco más a mi. – verás, se que no hemos hablado mucho y que solo nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero me gustas mucho. Verás, tuve la loca idea de que estabas saliendo con el jardinero de la urbanización en la que vivo. Y no te imaginas lo mal que lo pasé.

- Yo… verás… Edward…

- Te quiero, Isa. Nunca había sentido nada así por nadie. Eres distinta a las demás.

- Edward, yo también te quiero mucho. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, pero… es que tengo algo importante que contarte.

- Puedo antes robarte un beso?

- No. – dije con decisión.

- No?

- No puedes robármelo porque te lo doy por propia voluntad. – dije antes de lanzarme a besarlo, que era lo que deseaba desde que fui a buscarlo a su casa.

Rodeé su cuello con sus brazos, acercándole aun más a mi, profundizando nuestro beso. Edward fue tumbándome lentamente en el suelo, poniéndose sobre mí, aguantando su peso con una mano, mientras que con la otra empezaba a acariciarme el muslo.

Cuanto más sentía sus besos y sus caricias, más ansiaba sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

Empecé a desabrochar cu camisa. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mi y acabó de quitarse la camisa él mismo. Llevé mis manos a su torso, acariciando su piel. Me di la vuelta, poniéndome boca abajo.

- Ayúdame. – dije indicándole que bajara la cremallera del vestido.

Edward me entendió al momento y empezó a bajar la cremallera. Edward me dio la vuelta con suavidad, bajándome el vestido, sacándolo por los pies. Me incorporé lo que pude, abrazando a Edward, sintiendo su cuerpo contra mi pecho desnudo.

- Te amo, Isa. – susurró Edward antes de besarme de nuevo.

Volví a tumbarme mientras iba sintiendo sus labios bajar por mi cuello, deteniéndose en mis pechos. No pude evitar soltar un gemido al sentir sus besos y sus manos acariciarme.

Llevé mis manos hasta su cinturón. Se lo desabroché, al igual que el botón de sus pantalones. Empecé a bajarle los pantalones, fijándome en su mimbro erecto dentro de sus boxers. Sus manos bajaron por mi tripa hasta la goma de mis braguitas., que bajó con delicadeza hasta quitármelas.

- Edward…

El sentir su mano en mi intimidad provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Aun sintiendo sus caricias, palpé su cuerpo hasta encontrar la goma de sus calzoncillos y se los fui bajando hasta liberar su miembro, que rozó ligeramente mi sexo.

Edward me miró a los ojos y le sonreí.

- Hazlo. - Susurré antes de que Edward me penetrara con sumo cuidado, aunque sentí una leve punzada de dolor, y él se dio cuenta de ello.

- Perdona. – dijo deteniéndose, pero llevé mis manos a su trasero e hice que continuara. – avísame si te hago daño.

- Tranquilo. – conseguí decir entre jadeos.

Edward empezó a moverse a más velocidad, cada vez profundizando sus estocadas, sintiéndole cada vez más dentro de mí. Busqué sus labios desesperadamente, su lengua. Mis jadeos quedaban ahogados por sus besos, y podía sentir los suyos en mi boca, lo que me excitaba aun más.

Llegué al orgasmo pocos segundos antes que él, que acabó tumbándose sobre mi, empapándome con el sudor que recorría su pecho. Podía sentir su respiración en mi oído. No pude evitar abrazarle, acariciando su espalda.

- Edward… - le dije al oído, besando su cuello.

- Dime. – dijo acomodando su rostro sobre mis pechos.

- Nada. – "cobarde."

Edward se tumbó a mi lado y empezó a acariciar mi vientre con un dedo. Aun tenía que decirle quien era, pero cada vez me lo estaba poniendo más difícil. Como podía ser tan encantador a veces, y otras veces un capullo? No, no podía decírselo, pero debía hacer algo. No quería hacerle daño.

Edward se incorporó y cogió de comida. No vi lo que era, aunque pronto lo supe.

- Cuales son tus frutas favoritas?

- El melocotón y las fresas.

- Genial, a mí también me encantan las fresas. – dijo acercando algo a mi boca. La abrí y comí el trozo de fresa que me estaba dando, y el también comió. – me encanta este lunar. – dijo acariciando mi ombligo, dibujando círculos a la derecha de éste, donde tenía un pequeño lunar. – nunca me cansaría de mirarlo. Y éste tampoco. – dijo acariciando otro pequeño lunar en la cara interna del muslo.

Reí ante las cosquillas que me estaba haciendo, logrando que volviera a ponerse a horcajadas sobre mi, haciéndome cosquillas sin parar.

- Que hora es? – dije cuando logré que Edward me liberara de las cosquillas y me dejó hablar.

- Son las… once. Uoh! Que tarde! Mañana tengo que levantarme a las cinco. – dijo poniéndose en pie, deleitándome con la visión de su hermoso cuerpo.

Me tendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. Fue a buscar mi ropa y me la dio. Ambos nos vestimos y recogimos las cosas. Estábamos en el coche cuando me di cuenta de que todavía no había cogido los zapatos.

- Yo voy a buscarlos. – dijo Edward, que a los pocos segundos ya estaba de vuelta.

Durante el viaje de vuelta estuvimos todo el rato hablando. Edward me contó muchas cosas sobre su familia y sobre las aventuras de Emmett, que siempre se metía en problemas, quisiera o no.

- Déjame aquí. – dije cuando pasamos por delante de una casa que estaba a pocos metros de la entrada a la urbanización. Edward aparcó y se bajó del coche, me abrió la puerta y me bajé del coche con su mano unida a la mía. – Gracias por todo. Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

- La mía también. – dijo antes de darme un beso.

- Vamos, ve. Que mañana madrugas. – dije empujándole hacia su coche.

Edward se marchó y yo fui a pie hacia la casa de mis tíos en cuanto ya no vi su coche. Me encontré a Jessica en la puerta. En cuanto me vio llegas, andando por el jardín, con los zapatos en la mano, me miró con burla.

- Tu cita no te trae a casa?

- No. Pasa algo? – dije esquivándola y entré en la casa.

- Me he acostado con Jacob.

- Que?! Me detuve de golpe y me volví para mirarla. – eso es genial, no? Lo vuestro parece que va en serio. – dije, aunque me costaba creerlo. "Porque Jacob no me ha dicho nada?"

- Pues si.

- Bien. Si no te importa, voy a darme una ducha.

- Que le ha pasado a mi vestido? Está sucio de tierra.

- No estoy acostumbrada a llevar tacones y me caí. – mentí. "A que viene tanto marujeo cuando siempre me ignora?" – me voy a la ducha y a la cama.

- Vale. Oye, Bella, necesito un favor. El lunes debo entregar un trabajo para mi optativa de Shakespeare. Podrías echarle un ojo?

- Claro. – "Le debía un favor por haberme prestado el vestido." – Déjalo en mi cuarto y mañana me lo miro.

- Gracias, Bells.

Me fui directa a la ducha, dejando la ropa tirada en el suelo. Acabé decidiendo darme un baño. Llené la bañera de agua caliente y me metí en ella. Sonreí al recordar lo sucedido esa noche con Edward. Había sido estupendo, todo. Ahora solo tenía una opción. Isa debía desaparecer.

Salí de la bañera, me envolví con una toalla y me fui a la cama. Me tumbé en ella y me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos. Gracias a Dios, esa noche empecé a soñar con algo bonito, con mis padres. Tenía dieciocho años, acababa de graduarme en el instituto y mis padres no dejaban de abrazarme, diciéndome lo orgullosos que estaban. "Si me vierais ahora os avergonzaríais de mi."

Me desperté sobresaltada, sudando. Ya era de día. Me levanté de la cama y me vestí. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta de los Aerosmith y me fijé en que había unos folios sobre mi escritorio. "Debe de ser el trabajo de Jessica."

Me senté en la silla del escritorio y empecé a leer el trabajo. Apenas había dos folios escritos. "Madre mía, si no ha hecho nada!" tiré el trabajo a la basura, encendí mi portátil y empecé a escribir. Imprimí el trabajo y fui a dejarlo sobre el escritorio de Jessica. Le dejé una nota diciéndole que solo tenía que escribir la conclusión y encuadernarlo.

Eran ya las once de la mañana y decidí ir a visitar a Jacob. Cogí mis gafas de sol graduadas, guardé las mías en el bolso, mi bolso y me fui hacia la casa de mi amigo. Llamé a la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie respondió. Había pensado que no habría nadie en casa de no ser porque empecé a oír unas risas. Pegué la oreja a la puerta y pude oír claramente la voz de Jacob y la voz de una chica. La voz de mi prima.

"Dios mío, es Jessica. Realmente si que están juntos."

Eso era demasiada información. Me alegraba, si eso hacia feliz a Jacob, pero no me había dicho nada, lo que me extrañaba bastante. Yo creía que Jessica no le gustaba. Sentí unos gimoteos que venían de la parte de atrás de la casa. Fui hacia allí y me encontré a Blackie atado a un árbol.

- Hola, Blackie, que haces aquí fuera con el calor que hace? – dije acariciando la cabeza del gracioso animal, recibiendo lametones por toda la cara. Me senté en el suelo y el perro se sentó encima de mi.

Me sequé las gafas con la camiseta, que habían quedado llenas de babas, y me quedé ahí, acariciando al perrito.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos sentada allí, cuando empecé a oír unos gritos.

_- No puedo creérmelo! Me dejas por ella?!_

_- Tú y yo no hemos estado nunca juntos. No hay relación entre nosotros._

_- Y lo de anoche?_

_- Te refieres a cuando te me tiraste encima y me besaste?_

_- Pero…_

_- Jessica, deja de insistir. No voy a estar contigo solo porque tú quieras. Creo que deberías irte de mi casa._

_- Esto no va a quedar así, Jacob._

_- Lo que tú digas._

Oí un fuerte portazo y, en segundos, la puerta trasera de la casa se abrió.

- Cuanto haces que estás aquí? – dijo al verme, claramente sorprendido.

- El suficiente tiempo como para darme cuenta de que mi prima es una embustera.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado, soltó a Blackie, que al momento se tiró encima de él, tirándole de espaldas al suelo.

- Como va el asunto Cullen? – dijo aun tumbado en el suelo.

- No pienso volver a verle. No como la persona que él cree que soy. Solo nos veremos en la universidad. Seremos Swan y Cullen.

- Bien, es lo mejor. No eres de la clase de persona que juega con la gente.

- Ah no? – dije tumbándome a su lado, recostando mi peso sobre mi hombro.

- Claro que no. Haces lo correcto.

Blackie se tumbó entre nosotros y nos quedamos un buen rato así, tumbados, con nuestras manos unidas sobre el lomo del perro.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Me había quedado dormida, al igual que Jacob y Blackie. Me puse en pie, saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y respondí.

- Diga?

- Hola!

"Mierda, Edward."

- Isa, estás ahí?

- Si, estoy aquí.

- Estás bien? Te noto preocupada.

- Edward, recuerdas que anoche quería contarte algo?

- Si. Al final no dejé que me lo dijeras. Cuéntame.

- No podemos volver a vernos.

- Que? Porque? Es que ha pasado algo? – preguntó claramente preocupado y, ¿asustado? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Apenas podía hablar. – He hecho algo mal?

- No. Es que… lo siento mucho.

- Es que hay otro? – su pregunta logró que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas.

- Si. Estoy enamorada de otro. Estaba enfadada con él, por eso me desahogué contigo.

- Pero Isa…

- Olvídame Edward. Olvida que me has conocido. Por tu bien.

- Creía que me querías…

- Lo siento. – dije y colgué al momento. Lancé el móvil con rabia contra la pared y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente. "Que es lo que he hecho?!"

- Bella, estás bien?

- No.

Me di la vuelta y me abracé a Jacob, que se había acercado a mí hasta ponerse a mi lado. No podía dejar de llorar, y no solo porque sí que amaba a Edward, sino por su voz. Le había echo daño, y no me lo iba a perdonar jamás.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola!!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Ha sido un capítulo bonito pero a la vez bastante triste, sobre todo al final.**

**Ya sabéis, para cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario… aquí estoy. Nos leemos guapetonas.**

**Besitos.**

*******

**Livia Scofield Miller**

*******


	6. Conociendo al verdadero edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

6. CONOCIENDO AL VERDADERO EDWARD CULLEN.

Estábamos en casa de Tanya. Faltaban un par de días para que tuviéramos que entregar nuestro trabajo sobre Romeo y Julieta. Ben, Edward, Tanya y yo estábamos dando un último retoque al trabajo.

- Creo que deberíamos poner algo sobre el éxito que ha tenido ésta obra en el teatro y el en cine. – dijo Tanya.

Ben se puso a reír al momento y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Desde el primer momento, Tanya había tenido la idea de mencionar la película de Romeo y Julieta en la que había actuado Leonardo DiCaprio.

Miré de reojo a Edward, que sonreía tristemente, pero pronto bajó la vista hacia su cuaderno, anotando algo, como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que le rompí el corazón a Edward por teléfono. Ahora, hablábamos un poco en clase, comentábamos los trabajos, como iban vestidos los profesores ese día, como le daban calabazas a Emmett un y otra vez… aunque él nunca se rendía. Tal vez, algún día, tuviera el suficiente valor para contarle a Edward toda la verdad.

- Bueno, creo que hoy ya hemos hecho bastante. – dijo Ben.

- Si, mañana ya habremos terminado. – dijo ahora Tanya.

Los cuatro nos pusimos en pie y recogimos las cosas. Mientras íbamos hacia la puerta, el móvil de Ben comenzó a sonar.

- Mañana a las cuatro. – dijo Tanya antes de cerrar la puerta en nuestras narices.

- Parece que se ha mosqueado por lo de la peli de DiCaprio. – dije mirando a Ben, pero no fue él quien me respondió.

- Aceptaría lo de la película si se hubiera referido a la versión antigua. – dijo Edward.

- Si, esa versión es más buena.

- Oye Bells, perdona, pero no puedo llevarte a casa. Ángela se ha puesto enferma.

- No pasa nada, Ben, iré dando un paseo. – dije despidiéndome de los dos con la mano. – hasta mañana a las cuatro.

No había andado ni cien metros cuando una mano me sujetó del brazo.

- Oye Bella, tú casa está a más de veinte minutos a pie. Teniendo en cuenta que nuestras casas no están ni a cinco minutos la una de la otra, no puedes creer que voy a dejar que te marches a pie.

- Edward, no me importa caminar. – dije. Era cierto. Caminar me relajaba.

- Y a mi no me importa llevarte. Vamos.

Sin soltar mi brazo, Edward me llevó hasta su coche. En cinco minutos, Edward aparcó delante de mi casa.

- Oye Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Claro. Dime.

- Se que nunca me he portado muy bien contigo. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, y fui muy borde contigo. Lo siento.

- Te refieres a los de la biblioteca? - "Ya ni me acordaba." - No fue nada. Tú también necesitabas el libro.

- Pero podría haberte tratado de otra forma. Y no solo fui un gilipollas en esa ocasión. Siempre te he tratado como si fuera mejor que tú, y eso no es así. Tú eres mejor que yo.

- No digas tonterías, Edward.

- No son tonterías. Yo lo tengo todo gracias al dinero, y tú lo tienes todo gracias al trabajo y al esfuerzo.

- Edward, déjalo. – estaba empezando a incomodarme. – debo reconocer que te tenía por un idiota engreído, pero durante los últimos dos meses me has demostrado que estaba equivocada.

- Bueno, en realidad era un idiota engreído, pero conocí a una persona que me hizo darme cuenta de cómo soy realmente.

- Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de que eres una buena persona. – dije antes de abrir la puerta del coche y salir. Estaba un poco incómoda porque creía saber de que persona estaba hablando. Yo. – oye, te parece que mañana vayamos los dos en mi coche? Ya que vivimos a menos de cinco minutos el uno del otro, no puedes creer que voy a dejar que los dos gastemos gasolina. – dije imitando las palabras que me había dicho antes de llevarme a casa.

- De acuerdo. – dijo sonriendo. – a las cuatro menos cuarto estaré en tu casa.

- Hasta mañana. – cerré la puerta del coche y fui hacia mi casa.

- Bella, eres tú? – dijo una voz que salía de la cocina.

- Si, Jessica. – dije mientras subía a mi dormitorio.

- Has terminado mi trabajo?

- Están sobre tu mesa. Los dos. – dije cerrando la puerta. No tenía ganas de oírla ni de verla.

Aun no se como ni porque, pero durante los dos últimos meses he estado haciendo los trabajos de Jessica para la universidad. Ah! Si! ya recuerdo.

**(Flaixback)**

**Después de que terminara mi relación con Edward y estampara mi móvil contra la pared de la casa de Jacob, volví a casa. Había dejado a Jacob con la camiseta empapada de mis lágrimas. Me he encontré a Jessica en la puerta de casa y vi que llevaba algo en las manos.**

**- Hoy he oído una historia muy divertida. Emmett y Edward Cullen estaban hablando hoy sobre una chica que le gusta a Edward. Cuando empezó a describirla y a describir la ropa que llevaba puesta la chica anoche, pensé, eso me suena. Se parece al vestido que le dejé a Bella anoche para su cita. Seguí escuchando y, cuando dijo donde había sido la cita, todo encajó. Mi vestido azul estaba manchado de tierra. – dijo enseñándome lo que llevaba en la mano. El vestido.**

**- A donde quieres llegar, Jessica?**

**- Si me haces los trabajos de la universidad, no le diré a Edward que le has estado engañando. Piénsatelo y luego me dices algo. – dijo antes de entrar en la casa.**

**(Fin flaixback)**

Y por esa razón me dedicaba a hacerle los trabajos a mi prima. Nada me aseguraba que fuera a guardar el secreto eternamente, pero hasta ese momento así había sido.

Esa tarde, fui con Jacob al cine. En cuanto terminó la película, nos fuimos a un McDonald's a cenar.

- He conocido a alguien. – dijo Jacob, logrando que casi em ahogara con una patata frita.

- La conozco?

- No. Recuerdas la semana que pasé fuera?

- Si. Aun no me has contado como te fueron las cosas por San Francisco.

- Bueno, pues todo fue muy bien. Vi a la familia, a mis amigos y, bueno, también conocí a una chica. Es la mejor amiga de la novia de mi amigo Quil.

- Como es?

- Es lista, simpática, graciosa…

- Es genial, y como es…

- Ah! Físicamente? Mira. – Jacob rebuscó en su cartera y me enseñó una foto en la que salían los dos.

La chica era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo rizado, largo, de color cobrizo con mechas rubias. Tenía los ojos castaños y grandes. Era bastante alta, por lo que hacían muy buena pareja.

- Me hace feliz verte tan feliz.

- Espero que algún día puedas conocer a Nessie. Es estupenda.

- Que edad tiene? Se ve joven.

- Éste año termina el instituto.

- Genial.

Durante el resto de la cena me contó todo lo que había echo esa semana. Cuando terminamos de cenar, Jacob me llevó a casa.

Ese día estaba bastante cansada, por lo que me fui directa a la cama.

Me desperté bastante tarde. Miré el despertador y me sorprendió ver la hora que era. "Dios mío, he dormido doce horas. Hace años que no dormía tantas horas." Me levanté, me di una ducha y bajé a comer. En el comedor solo estaba Jessica.

Me puse a comer en silencio, pero Jessica empezó a hablar.

- Ésta noche tengo una cita.

- Me alegro por ti. – dije con aire ausente. "y a mi que me importa."

- harás tú algo? Hoy es sábado por la noche.

- No. Ésta tarde voy a casa de Tanya a terminar un trabajo y me pasaré la noche haciendo deberes.

- No quieres saber con quien he quedado?

- No me interesa, la verdad. Me voy a dar una vuelta. – me levanté de la mesa y me fui.

Jacob se había ido a San Francisco de nuevo, a pasar un par de días con su chica. Me había dado una copia de la llave de su casa, ya que me ofrecí para sacar a Blackie, que había crecido mucho.

Paseé al perro por las afueras de la urbanización. Al menos me estuve una hora dando vueltas. Llevé a Blackie de vuelta a casa, pero no volví a la casa de mis tíos. Aunque quedaba una hora para ir a casa de Tanya, no quería volver a ver a Jessica. "Hoy no."

Como ya llevaba mi bolso encima y los apuntes los tenía Tanya, me quedé en el jardín, tomando el sol. Cerré los ojos y me arremangué la camiseta para sentir el calorcito en la tripa.

La imagen del rostro de Edward vino a mi mente. Me miraba con odio. Esa imagen me hizo recordar todo el dolor que le había causado. Definitivamente, debía contarle la verdad. No podía seguir actuando como si nada. "En cuanto terminemos el trabajo, se lo diré."

- Tomando el sol? – dijo una voz, logrando que me asustara.

- Edward, llegas pronto. – dije sentándome de golpe, tapándome la tripa.

- Me aburría en casa.

- Si, yo también. Edward, después, cuando terminemos el trabajo, me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Claro. Puedo tomar el sol contigo? – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Por supuesto.

Ambos nos tumbamos en el suelo y nos quedamos ahí tumbados, en silencio, tomando el sol hasta que la alarma de mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

- Ya son las cuatro menos cuarto. – dije poniéndome en pie. – te ayudo?

- Por favor. – Edward tomó mi mano y le ayudé a levantarse.

Saqué el coche del garaje y nos marchamos hacia la casa de Tanya. Ben llegó un poco tarde, pero justo a tiempo para ver como Tanya se ponía a llorar al ver la escena de la película en la que Leo DiCaprio, Romeo, se suicida al creer que Julieta está muerta.

- Bueno, al fin hemos terminado. Quien guarda el trabajo? – preguntó Tanya.

- Tú. – respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Vale. Hasta el lunes.

Ben, Edward y yo salimos de la casa y nos quedamos un rato en el jardín, hablando. Cuando ya eran las seis, Ben recibió una llamada de Ángela y se marchó. Edward y yo también nos marchamos. Metí el coche en el garaje y Edward y yo nos sentamos en el jardín, donde empezamos a hablar.

- Bella, me gustaría decirte algo. – dijo cogiéndome ambas manos.

- Yo también tengo que decirte una cosa. – dije armándome de valor.

- Bella, estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti. Éstos dos últimos meses, que hemos empezado a hablar, me he dado cuenta de que eres estupenda.

- Edward, yo… - "porque me lo pone tan difícil?"

- Bella, no te pido nada. Simplemente, sentía que debía decírtelo. Espero que no te haya incomodado.

- Agradezco tu sinceridad. – conseguí decir.

- Ésta noche hay una fiesta en la universidad. Bueno, suelen hacer una fiesta al estilo del baile de primavera del instituto. Es una chorrada, y seguro que ya tienes acompañante, pero…

- Ni siquiera me acordaba de que hacían la fiesta. – dije sinceramente. – he estado demasiado ocupada.

- Podríamos ir juntos.

- No se, Edward.

- Te lo pido por favor. Hace semanas que Jessica insiste en que vayamos juntos. Somos amigos, no? – puso morritos, intentando darme pena. Y lo consiguió.

- De acuerdo. Iré contigo.

- Gracias! – sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que me sonrojara. – bueno, voy a buscar que ponerme.

- Y yo?

- Estarás estupenda con cualquier cosa que te pongas. – dijo poniéndose en pie y se marchó corriendo.

"Que es lo que acabo de hacer? Es que he perdido el poco juicio que me quedaba? Como voy a ir a ese baile, fiesta o lo que sea? Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad a Edward, tal y como tenía planeado."

Fui hacia la casa después de estar un rato a solas en el jardín. Allí me encontré con Jessica, que estaba al lado de la ventana, mirando.

- Que has hecho?! – exclamó ofendida.

- Nada. – me fui hacia las escaleras, pero Jessica me sujetó del brazo y tiró de mi hacia ella. – Que estás haciendo, Jessica?

- Dime que no vas a ir con Edward al baile.

- No voy a ir con Edward al baile.

- De verdad?

- No. Iré con él. Somos amigos. – me deshice del brazo de Jessica y me marché a mi dormitorio.

Cerré la puerta por dentro y fui en busca de mi móvil. Llamé a Jacob y le conté lo sucedido. Me dijo que llamaría a Ángela y que me traerían un vestido. En cuanto colgué, me tumbé sobre la cama y me puse a llorar. No había tenido el valor de contarle la verdad a Edward. No podía permitirme el lujo de pasármelo bien esa noche. No podía divertirme a costa de Edward. Tenía que decirle la verdad antes de la fiesta.

Oí como alguien llamaba al timbre y me puse a la escucha. Jessica gritaba a alguien, y oí unos pasos acercarse a mi puerta.

- Bella, soy yo, ábreme. – dijo golpeando un par de veces la puerta.

- Me levanté de la cama y fui a abrir. En cuando Jacob me vio, cerró la puerta y me abrazó con fuerza. Definitivamente, necesitaba a mi amigo a mi lado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola!!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que haya estado bien. **

**Bueno, ya sabéis que, para cualquier duda, pregunta, consulta, un simple saludo o lo que sea, ya sabéis como contactar conmigo.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**


	7. La peor noche

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

7. LA PEOR NOCHE.

Jacob estuvo sentado frente al ordenador mientras yo me vestía con el vestido que me había traído Ángela.

- Éste vestido me va pequeño. – me quejé. El vestido me iba muy ceñido.

- Seguro que te va bien.

- No. Mira. – me acerqué a él, di media vuelta y volví a mirar a Jacob. – ves como me va pequeño?

No respondió. No dejaba de morarme de arriba a bajo con la boca abierta.

- Jacob!

- Perdona. Es que estás espectacular. – dijo embobado.

- Gracias. No me convence, pero bueno. – fui hacia el baño y empecé a peinarme. Me hice un recogido y me puse las gafas. En ese momento, mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

Cuando había estampado mi móvil contra la pared de la casa de Jacob, éste me había regalado uno.

- Diga?

- Hola. Bella, estás lista? – era Edward.

- Si. Ya vienes?

- No, no quiero encontrarme con tu prima. Te espero delante de tu casa.

- De acuerdo. – dije soltando una risita que desapareció al momento en cuanto recordé lo que debía decirle a Edward.

Me despedí de Jacob con un abrazo y fui hacia la calle, donde me esperaba Edward. En cuanto me vio llegar, vino hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla.

- Estás genial, Bella.

- Gracias, Edward.

- Vamos? – dijo tendiéndome su mano.

- Si. – tome su mano y fuimos hacia su coche.

Edward me abrió la puerta del coche y entré en él. Llegamos a la universidad bastante deprisa. En cuanto llegamos, aparcamos, pero no salimos del coche.

- Bella, gracias por acompañarme. Se que éste baile es una tontería de nuestra facultad, pero es una excusa para salir de fiesta y disfrutar de una noche con nuestros amigos.

- Lo se. Edward, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Unos golpes en la ventanilla del coche hicieron que nos diéramos la vuelta de golpe. Eran Ángela y Ben. Salimos del coche y fuimos hacia la zona del campus en la que estaba todo el mundo.

Edward no me había soltado de la mano desde que nos habíamos bajado del coche, lo que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, que nos miraban con la sorpresa pintada en la cara. Me sentía bastante incómoda, pero no encontraba una forma delicada de soltar la mano de Edward.

Avanzamos hacia donde estaban las bebidas, y nos servimos una copa.

- Mierda! – exclamó Edward, que se estaba escondiendo detrás de mí. – Que hace ella aquí? Creí que al final no vendría.

- Quien?

- Me ha parecido ver a tu prima.

- Yo no la veo.

- No?

- No. – dije empezando a reír, al igual que Ángela y Ben.

- Vale. – dijo más tranquilo. – Bailamos?

- Eh? – "Oh, no!"

- Venga, vamos. – me cogió de la mano de nuevo, salió de su escondite y tiró de mí hacia donde estaba todo el mundo bailando.

Puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y empezamos a bailar una canción bastante movida. La verdad era que estaba disfrutando de la noche, lo cual no me gustaba nada. No podía seguir así.

- Hola Edward. – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, una voz conocida, pero ninguno de los dos miró a quien había saludado a Edward.

Estaba demasiado perdida en sus ojos esmeralda. Cada vez estábamos más juntos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cada vez más pegados y, cuando me di cuenta, sus labios rozaban los míos. Cuanto había añorado el roce de sus labios, el tenerlo tan cerca de mí…

- Aléjate de él! – exclamó una voz conocida, la misma que había saludado a Edward, al tiempo que sentía que alguien tiraba de mi hacia atrás, tirándome del vestido.

Sentí como si la tela se rasgara y una débil risita. Jessica se había puesto entre Edward y yo, con un pedazo de ropa en la mano.

- Que diablos haces, Jessica? Es que has perdido el juicio? – exclamó Edward. En su voz se le notaba que estaba enfadado, pero no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

Retrocedí unos pasos, cubriéndome la tripa, que ahora estaba al descubierto.

- Edward, no puedes estar con ella. Ha estado jugando contigo todo el tiempo.

- Estás loca.

- Mira. – Jessica me cogió del brazo y me acercó a ella de un tirón.

Me quitó las gafas, tirándolas al suelo, y me tiró del pelo, dejándolos suelto y alborotado.

- No… - el dolor en la voz de Edward hizo que levantara la mirada. Se acercó lentamente a mí, me cogió del brazo e hizo que descubriera mi tripa. – No!

- Edward, puedo explicarlo. – dije empezando a llorar, pero Edward ya no me miraba a mi, sino a Jessica.

Me fijé en que mi prima llevaba puesto el vestido que me había prestado para mi primera y única cita con Edward.

- Edward… yo…

- Tú qué?! Has estado jugando conmigo?

- No. Yo…

- Dime que lo que veo no es cierto. Dime que tú no eres mi Isa…

- Edward… - me acerqué a él, pero se alejó de mi bruscamente. – quería contártelo.

- Pero no lo hiciste. Decidiste mentirme, jugar con mis sentimientos y partirme el corazón.

- Edward, por favor… deja que te lo explique.

- Ya basta, Bella, Isa o como quieras llamarte. Ya he oído bastante por hoy. – intenté acercarme a él otra vez, pero me esquivó y se marchó.

Un par de chicas empezaron a reír, lo que acabó de derrumbarme y caí de rodillas al suelo. Ángela corrió hacia mí, al igual que todos los que nos rodeaban. Vi como cogía mis gafas del suelo y me cogió de los brazos.

- Bella… Bella, vámonos.

Sabía que Ángela solo quería ayudarme, pero yo no quería estar con nadie. Necesitaba estar sola. No merecía tener a nadie a nadie a mi lado. Merecía pasar sola el resto de mi vida.

Me quité los zapatos y salí corriendo del lugar, hacia la urbanización, pero no fui a mi casa. Fui a casa de Jacob, que sabía que esa noche estaría vacía.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, llorando, donde acabé quedándome dormida, con Blackie tumbado a mi lado.

- Bella? Bella, que ha pasado? – la voz de Jacob se oía lejana, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba a mi lado.

No me moví. Quería continuar durmiendo. No quería despertar en, al menos, unos cuantos días.

- Bella, despierta.

- No.

- Porque? Que es lo que ha pasado?

- No quiero hablar de ello.

- De acuerdo.

Noté como Jacob me levantaba de la cama, me sentó a su lado y me abracen a él, llorando de nuevo. No podía evitar llorar. Me dolía haber echo daño a Edward. Podía seguir viendo el dolor en el rostro de Edward, su voz…

Y Jessica… la muy cabrona se había salido con la suya. Su meta siempre había sido acabar con todo lo que yo amaba, aunque ésta vez había llegado demasiado lejos.

- Vuelve a dormir. Lo necesitas. Blackie me ha dicho que no has pasado una buena noche.

- Blackie es un chivato. – susurré, tumbándome al lado del perro.

- Blackie te quiere mucho y está preocupado. Va, a dormir.

Cerré los ojos otra vez y me quedé dormida de nuevo, con el perro lamiéndome la cara en todo momento. Conseguí dormir sin soñar. Al menos, no recuerdo lo que soñé.

Cuando me desperté, era de noche. Estaba sola en la casa. Me levanté de la cama y fui a darme una ducha. Me puse un albornoz que encontré en el cuarto de baño y volví a tumbarme en la cama. Allí, encontré un vestido y un conjunto de ropa interior. "De donde ha sacado esto?"

Me vestí con esa ropa y fui hacia la cocina, donde encontré una nota en la puerta de la nevera. La leí en voz alta.

- Bella, espero que te encuentres mejor. Cuando quieras hablar, llámame. Mientras tanto, date una ducha. Te he traído algo de ropa de tu casa. En la nevera tienes comida para que cenes algo. Volveré en unas horas. Ya lo sabes, llámame para cualquier cosa.

Dejé la nota sobre la mesa y me senté en la silla que tenía más cerca. "Jacob se preocupa demasiado."

Decidí cenar algo de lo que Jacob me había preparado, aunque apenas pude comerme ni la mitad. "Creo que ha llegado el momento de volver a casa."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, llegó el momento de la verdad.**

**Ha sido un poco duro, la verdad. El amor duele mucho, sobre todo cuando creemos que nos han engañado.**

**Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabéis para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo. **

**Nos leemos, guapi!!**


	8. Intentando volver a la normalidad

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

8. INTENTANDO VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD.

Fui hacia mi casa con decisión, pero allí no había nadie. Fui hacia el salón, me senté en el sofá y esperé a que llegara Jessica, pero esa noche no apareció por la casa, al cabo de unas horas, decidí ir a mi dormitorio, del que no salí hasta el lunes por la mañana para ir a la universidad. Yo no quería ir, pero Ángela vino a buscarme y no pude negarme.

No podía estar más incómoda. Todo el mundo me miraba y cuchicheaban. Iba de camino al baño, con la intención de esconderme, cuando vi a Edward, que iba con su hermano. En cuanto Emmett me vio, me saludó efusivamente con la mano. Edward se dio cuenta de ello y, en cuanto me vio devolverle el saludo a Emmett, le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacia una zona en la que no podía verles.

- Edward me odia.

- No te odia, solo está confuso. – dijo Ángela, que no se había alejado de mi lado en ningún momento.

- No, me odia. Y lo merezco. Yo también me odio.

- Vamos a clase. – Ángela me cogió del brazo y me acompañó hasta la puerta de la clase que me tocaba en ese momento. – nos vemos en una hora.

Entré en la clase y fui a sentarme en la última fila, como de costumbre. Ésa era la clase en la que Edward solía sentarse a mi lado, pero ese día era Ben quien se sentó a mi lado. Busqué a Edward con la mirada y le encontré sentado en el asiento en el que se sentaba Ben habitualmente. La clase pasó demasiado despacio, y no presté atención a nada de lo que iba diciendo el maestro. No podía apartar la mirada de Edward, a pesar de que Ben intentaba distraerme todo el rato.

Cuando la clase terminó intenté ir a hablar con Edward, pero Ben me cogió y no me dejó. No me resistí. En el fondo, no tenía el valor suficiente para ir a hablar con él. Que iba a decirle si ni siquiera me miraba?

El resto de las clases fueron de la misma forma. Yo intentando acercarme a Edward, él esquivándome y Ben controlando mis movimientos. Y no solo ese día fue así. Las siguientes dos semanas funcionaron de la misma manera. Lo mejor? Jessica me tenía miedo. Cada vez que me veía, se iba por el otro lado.

- Bella, vamos, será divertido. – dijo Jacob por quinta vez ese día.

Las vacaciones de navidad empezaban en un día y Jacob quería que me marchara con él a San Francisco. Su chica, Renesmee, nos había invitado a los dos a pasar las vacaciones de navidad allí.

- No lo se, Jacob.

- Venga! Quiero que conozcas a Nessie.

- No lo se, Jacob. – repetí.

- Bueno, piénsatelo. Tienes pocas horas para aceptar.

En ese momento estábamos en casa de Jacob, desayunando.

- Nos veremos a las cuatro. – dijo cuando me estaba poniendo en pie.

- No voy a ir. – dije alejándome de él.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- Voy a ir a dar una vuelta antes de ir a clase. Adiós Jake. - Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui hacia la calle.

Esa noche había estado pensando mucho y había decidido que ese día iría a casa de Edward y hablaría con él.

Avancé con decisión hacia la mansión de los Cullen y llamé al timbre. Me abrió el doctor Cullen, que me saludó afablemente.

- Hola Bella.

- Hola doctor Cullen. Está Edward?

- Si. Voy a avisarle de que has venido. – dijo, pero no hizo falta. Edward apareció en ese momento por el pasillo.

- Papá, quien es? – dijo, pero en cuanto me vio, se quedó callado.

- Edward, podemos hablar? – dije, pero Edward ni siquiera me miró.

Esquivó a su padre, me esquivó a mí y se fue a paso rápido hacia la calle. Intenté ir tras él, pero una mano me sujetó del brazo.

- No le presiones. Necesita pensar. – dijo el doctor Cullen, y me invitó a entrar en su casa. Fuimos hacia el salón y nos sentamos en un largo sofá de color beige. En ningún momento me soltó de la mano. – Edward es un buen chico, pero ahora no está pasando por su mejor momento.

- Yo tampoco, señor, créame.

- Está sufriendo.

- Lo se, señor. Y no se imagina lo que me duele. Es por eso que quiero hablar con él. Quiero que sepa la verdad.

- Dale tiempo. Le he oído hablar con su hermana por teléfono y se que es lo que él cree que pasó.

- De acuerdo. – dije rindiéndome. – se como darle tiempo. Aceptaré la invitación de pasar las vacaciones de navidad fuera. Si Edward no me ve, estará mucho mejor. – dije con dolor. – Si. Está decidido. Me marcharé a San Francisco. – dije más hablando para mí que para el doctor Cullen.

- Espero que disfrutes del viaje. – dijo el doctor besando el dorso de la mano que aun tenía entre las suyas.

- Muchas gracias, doctor Cullen. – ambos nos pusimos en pie y le di un abrazo.

El doctor Cullen era un hombre que desprendía una gran confianza. Se ganaba en cariño de cualquiera, y el mío ya lo tenía. El doctor me dijo que Emmett estaba en casa, y me indicó cual era su dormitorio. En cuanto Emmett me vio, me abrazó con fuerza y me invitó a pasar.

- Bella, me han contado lo sucedido en la fiesta. Quise hablar contigo antes, pero no pude pillarte. Entre el tozudo de Edward y tu amigo Ben…

- Lo se… - susurré. No me salía la voz.

- Lo siento, Bella. – dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

- Ni siquiera he podido disculparme. No he podido contarle la verdad. Tenía miedo, Emmett. No quería hacerle daño.

- Hablaré con él.

- No! – exclamé soltándome de su abrazo. – Sabrá que tú sabías lo mío y se enfadará contigo también. Y eso es lo último que quiero.

- Pero Bella!

- Déjalo Emmett. Muchas gracias por estar a mi lado. – le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de su cuarto. – nos vemos en tres semanas. – dije desde el pasillo.

Fui hacia mi casa y llamé a Jacob mientras empezaba a hacer mis maletas. Jacob se alegró mucho al oír mis palabras. Quedamos al cabo de una hora en su casa y, desde allí, cogeríamos un taxi y nos iríamos juntos al aeropuerto. Jacob estaba entusiasmado y, gracias a Dios, Blackie iba a venir con nosotros. Renesmee lo había sugerido. Ella también quería conocer al simpático animal.

El viaje se me hizo extrañamente corto y, en el aeropuerto, ya en San Francisco, nos esperaba una chica muy guapa, que reconocí de la foto que Jacob me había enseñado. En cuanto nos vio llegar a los tres, vino corriendo directamente a abrazarme.

- Cuanto me alegro de conocerte al fin, Bella. Jacob me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Lo mismo digo Renesmee. Tienes a Jacob embobado.

Renesmee rió ante mi comentario y fue a abrazar a Jacob.

- Ah! Bella, no me llames Renesmee. Llámame Nessie. Todos mis amigos me llaman así. Fue idea de Jacob, y me encanta. – dijo riendo de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, Nessie.

- Vámonos!

Nessie me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí a través del aeropuerto hasta llegar a su coche, mientras Jacob nos seguía con Blackie a su lado. Nos montamos los cuatro en la camioneta y nos marchamos rumbo a la ciudad en la que iba a pasar los próximos veinte días.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola!!**

**Como va?**

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis como contactar conmigo.**

**Nos leemos guapetonas.**

**Espero tener noticias vuestras. Jeje. :P**


	9. Recapacitando

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

9. RECAPACITANDO.

(POV EDWARD)

Por mucho que me costara admitirlo, mis sentimientos hacia Bella crecían día a día.

Cuando Jessica descubrió a Bella, en la fiesta de la universidad, casi me muero del dolor que atravesó mi corazón. Y para empeorar la situación, si es que ello fuera posible, Jessica llevaba puesto el vestido que había llevado Isa en nuestra primera cita oficial.

Bella me había mentido. Había jugado conmigo. Se había echo pasar por otra persona, me había enamorado y me había dejado echo polvo cuando me dijo por teléfono que no podíamos volver a vernos porque estaba con otro. Pero, porque? Porque no me había dicho que Isa, la chica de la que me había enamorado, era en realidad Bella, mi compañera de universidad y, al final, mi amiga.

Bueno, la verdad es que la primera vez que la había visto en la discoteca, me había impresionado por su belleza. Y cuando la veía en clase, la ignoraba bastante pero… eso no significaba nada, no? "Estúpido. Reconoce que siempre te ha interesado más la belleza y el cuerpo de la chica, que no su cerebro."

Pero había terminado por enamorarme de Bella. Habíamos empezado a hablar en clase, y me había dado cuenta de que era una chica estupenda, simpática, muy inteligente, graciosa, amable, buena persona… lo tenía todo.

"Me duele, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella."

La veía mirándome, intentando hablar conmigo, y yo la esquivaba. El simple echo de verla, me dolía. El oír su voz, me dolía. Y cuando esa mañana la vi en mi casa, hablando con mi padre, no pude soportarlo y tuve que marcharme. Me fui hacia mi coche, avancé unos metros y detuve el coche en seco. Llevaba tanto tiempo negando y reprimiendo lo que sentía, que no pude soportarlo y me puse a llorar como nunca antes había llorado.

"Te amo, Bella. Te necesito."

Decidí ir a la universidad, pero no me enteré de nada lo que pasó en ninguna de mis clases. Quería y necesitaba ocupar mi mente, pero no podía dejar de mirar el sitio en el que solía sentarse mi amada Bella, que ese día no fue a ninguna de las clases.

- Hey, Edward.

- Hola Emmett.

En ese momento, estaba en la cafetería, comiendo, y Emmett se acercó y se sentó frente a mí.

- Te marchaste muy temprano hoy. – dijo con preocupación.

- Necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

- Ya… mira, Edward. Prometí ni hablar de esto contigo, pero ya no puedo aguantarlo más.

- A que te refieres? – dije sin entender las palabras de mi hermano.

- Eres idiota.

- Como dices? – dije poniéndome a la defensiva. "A que narices viene esto?" – pero tú de que vas? – dije poniéndome en pie de un salto.

- Mira, Bella está enamorada de ti, y tú la tratas como si fuera basura! – Emmett también se había puesto en pie y había empezado a levantar la voz.

- No la trato como si fuera basura. Simplemente, no la trato. – dije sin emoción alguna en la voz, lo que me sorprendió incluso a mí mismo. – Además, tú no sabes nada.

- Se más de lo que tú te crees. Se que nunca has tratado bien a Bella, lo que acentuó su miedo de contarte quien era realmente. Creía que la rechazarías en cuanto supieras que la hermosa chica de la que te enamoraste, era en realidad la chica fea y pobre de tu clase.

- Ella no es eso que dices! – dije casi en un grito.

- Ya lo se, pero ella cree que si. Edward, por favor, se un hombre y no seas orgulloso.

- Emmett, me mintió. – dije en un susurro, dejándome caer en la silla.

- No seas iluso. – me dijo Emmett, acercándose a mi lado. – Acepta la verdad- tus antiguos prejuicios provocaron el miedo de Bella.

- Y que quieres que haga?

- Ve a buscarla y suplícale que te perdone.

"Emmett tiene razón."

Me levanté, cogí mis cosas y me marché hacia mi coche. Pisé el acelerador con fuerza y fui a toda velocidad hasta la casa de los tíos de Bella. Llamé insistentemente a la puerta, hasta que alguien la abrió.

- Hola, Edward.

- Jessica. – dije a desgana, a modo de saludo. – donde está Bella?

- Se ha ido hace un rato.

- Va a volver pronto?

- Volverá en tres semanas.

- Tres semanas? – dije sin que apenas me saliera la voz.

- Si. La he visto con dos maletas hacia la casa de Jacob. Supongo que se han ido juntos.

- Juntos? – "esto no puede ser."

- Edward, te encuentras bien? Quieres pasar? Puedo hacer algo por ti? – dijo rozando mi mano con la suya, pero yo me aparté con brusquedad.

- Ya has hecho más que suficiente. – dije recordando lo que había echo y todo el dolor que había causado. – Donde se han marchado de vacaciones? – pregunté caminando ya hacia mi coche.

Jessica pareció pensárselo, suspiró y habló.

- San Francisco. – dijo, y entró en su casa corriendo.

Me metí en el coche y fui hacia mi casa. Entré corriendo, dejando atrás a mis padres, que se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero fui hacia el dormitorio de mis padres a buscar una maleta y empecé a meter mi ropa en ella, echa una pelota. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, cargando con la maleta, pero no pude salir a la calle, porque tanto mis padres, como Emmett estaban frente a la puerta, bloqueándome el paso.

- Edward, a donde vas? – dijo mi madre, avanzando hacia mí.

- Tengo que hacer algo importante.

- El qué?

- Tengo que pedirle perdón a una persona muy importante para mí.

- Al final reaccionas, hijo. Has tardado, no te parece? – dijo mi padre, abrazándome con fuerza. – Pero San Francisco es muy grande.

"Como sabe él lo de San Francisco?"

- Lo se. Llamaré a todas las puertas, si es necesario. – dije con determinación. Era capaz de hacer eso y más.

- Creo que yo se donde está. – dijo una melodiosa voz.

Heme se hizo a un lado y ante mí apareció una muchacha a la que había echado mucho de menos.

- Alice! Cuando has vuelto?! – exclamé al ver a mi hermana. En teoría, ella estaba en París, en su primer año de universidad.

- Hace un par de horas. – Alice se lanzó a mis brazos y la estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza. – me alegro mucho de verte, hermano.

- Yo también. Como sabes tú donde está Bella? ni siquiera la conoces.

- Pero conozco a Jacob. Le vi cuando llegué y me contó que se iba a casa de sus padres en vacaciones y que, al final, iba a marcharse con su amiga Bella.

- Y tú sabes donde viven los Black?

- Conozco el barrio, incluso la calle. – dijo mirándome con orgullo. – y por suerte para ti, aun no he desecho mis maletas. Nos vamos?

Alice me cogió de la mano, nos despedimos de mi padre y de Emmett, cogimos nuestras maletas y nos marchamos en mi coche hacia el aeropuerto, donde llegamos rápidamente. Al parecer, Alice ya había comprado los billetes para San Francisco. Lo tenía todo planeado.

- Como sabías que iba a ir a buscarla? – dije mientras entrábamos al aeropuerto.

- Soy adivina. – sonrió. – trae, ya facturo yo tus maletas.

El avión tardó cerca de una hora en salir, pero no me importó mucho. Ya estábamos de camino. Cada vez estaba más cerca del amor de mi vida. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… tenía que disculparme por mi comportamiento y por mi reacción. Ahora me daba cuenta de que ella también debía de haber sufrido, pero estaba tan ofuscado y dolido, que solo pensé en mi dolor. "Maldito egoísta."

El vuelo no fue muy largo, gracias a dios, ya que a los diez minutos de vuelo, ya estaba agobiado.

Podríamos haber ido a San Francisco en coche, pero hubiésemos tardado muchas horas. No podíamos perder tiempo.

No podía dejar de pensar en que Bella se había marchado de vacaciones con Jacob. "Porque con él?" es que había empezado a sentir algo por él? "No seas estúpido, Edward. Black es su mejor amigo."

Ahora empezaba a entender pequeños detalles muy reveladores. El día de la fiesta de Halloween, vi a Black marcharse con Isa a su casa, pero cuando fui a la mañana siguiente, allí solo estaba Bella. Por eso no me dejó llevarla a casa el día de nuestra cita. Durante toda la noche, había intentado decirme algo, pero no le había dejado. Y lo mismo pasó la noche de la fiesta. "Quería contarme la verdad. Pobre Bella. Cuanto le he hecho sufrir."

- Te lo compensaré, Bella. – murmuré bajando del avión.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola! Que tal? Que os ha parecido?**

**Ahora sabemos como se siente Edward ante lo ocurrido.**

**Si, se que el capítulo es corto, pero es que no dio para más.**

**En cuanto pueda, colgaré el siguiente capítulo.**

**PUBLICIDAD: **

**Nuevas historias en camino: Destino: historia Jake, Ness, y muchos más. La vecina de al lado: historia Bella, Edward. Son humanos. Y una que tengo en marcha de The Host, que aun no tiene título.**

**De nuevo. Mil gracias por seguirme.**

**Besos.**

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


	10. San Francisco

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

**.................................................................................................................**

10. SAN FRANCISCO.

(POV BELLA)

Llevábamos ya seis días en San Francisco. Seis fantásticos días en los que había conocido a los padres de Jacob, a sus amigos, y me había echo bastante amiga de Renesmee. En su casa tenía una habitación libre y había insistido tanto, que al final tuve que aceptar. Así que, en esos momentos, me alojaba en la casa de la novia de mi mejor amigo.

Me habían llevado de turismo por la ciudad, a comer a sus lugares favoritos, al cine o, simplemente, en un parque, hablando. Los amigos de Jacob eran geniales. Me trataban como a una más de la familia. Porque eso era lo que eran. Una gran familia.

Esa noche, habían terminado por convencerme para que saliera con ellos de fiesta ya que decían que siempre estaba muy seria, aunque intentaba no estarlo. Estaba bastante distraída con ellos, pero no podía evitar que apareciera en mi mente el rostro de cierta persona. El rostro del único chico del que me había enamorado. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

- Venga, Bella, relájate. Estás muy tensa. – dijo Renesmee, que estaba intentando maquillarme.

- Vale, perdona.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que me maquillara. Ambas nos habíamos puesto un vestido largo hasta las rodillas, anudado al cuello, con un escote bastante pronunciado. El de Renesmee era de color blanco y el mío era de color rosa pálido. Llevábamos el pelo suelto. Ella llevaba sus rizos sueltos, mientras que a mi me había planchado el pelo.

- Ya estás lista. Creo que no me he pasado mucho. – dijo llevándome hacia el espejo que tenía en la puerta de su armario. – Mira, Bella, parecemos hermanas.

- La verdad es que si que nos parecemos un poco. – dije sinceramente, sin dejar de mirar nuestro reflejo. Teníamos cierto parecido, sobre todo en los ojos.

- Vamos, los chicos deben de estar a punto de llegar.

Cogimos nuestros bolsos y nos fuimos hacia el porche donde, efectivamente, ya nos estaban esperando. Todos iban con sus respectivas parejas. Sam con Emily, Quil con Claire y Paul con Rachel, una de las hermanas de Jacob. Yo era la única que iba sola, aunque con ellos nunca me sentía sola, ya que todos estaban pendientes de que me sintiera cómoda en todo momento.

Fuimos en tres coches hacia una concurrida discoteca. No tuvimos que hacer cola. Bueno, las chicas no tuvimos que hacer cola, porque a los chicos no los colaron.

- Has visto que salido iba el portero? – susurró Nessie en mi oído.

- Ya ves. Solo nos ha dejado pasar por ser chicas. – dijo Claire, que iba a mi lado, cogida de mi brazo.

- Bueno, olvidémonos del portero y vayamos a bailar! – exclamó Rachel.

Las cinco avanzamos hacia la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar. Los chicos tardaron en entrar en la discoteca cuarenta minutos más, cuando yo ya estaba sentada en uno de los sofás que había. Renesmee me había obligado a ponerme uno de sus muchos pares de zapatos, de nueve centímetros de tacón, y ya tenía los pies destrozados.

- Hola! – dijo una melodiosa voz. Alcé la vista y me encontré con una chica, que me sonreía ampliamente. – puedo sentarme?

- Mmm. Claro. – dije después de dudarlo varios segundos.

- Me llamo Alice.

- Yo… yo me llamo Bella.

- Has venido sola, Bella?

"Quien es esta chica?"

No respondí a su última pregunta. Esa chica me sorprendía más conforme iba hablando. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y se puso a reír.

- Tranquila, no quiero tirarte los tejos. Es solo que me parece que tenemos amigos en común.

- Ah si?

- Conoces a Edward?

- Que? – "conoce a Edward." – disculpa, pero no me encuentro muy bien.

M puse en pie, con los zapatos en la mano, y me fui hacia el cuarto de baño más cercano. Me encerré en uno de los lavabos y me senté sobre la tapa del retrete. Sabía que Alice me seguía, pero había empezado a marearme y no quería montar un espectáculo. "Alice… ese nombre me suena mucho." Dejé los zapatos en el suelo y me tapé la cara con las manos.

Cuando la chica había dicho el nombre de Edward, el peso del mundo cayó sobre mí, hundiéndome más en el dolor que sentía en mi corazón, pero me lo merecía. Merecía sufrir por todo el daño que había causado.

Oí como la puerta del baño se abría y unos pasos que se acercaban hacia mí. Intenté ahogar el llanto que empezaba a salir de mi garganta, pero unas manos sujetaron las mías y me descubrieron el rostro. Al fijarme mejor en su rostro, me di cuenta de quien era Alice. "Recuerdo haber oído su nombre antes." me arrodillé en el suelo, delante de ella, y le abracé, llorando aun más fuerte.

- Perdona Bella, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

- Lo siento mucho, Alice. Me parte el corazón saber que le he hecho daño a tu hermano. No era mi intención. Créeme, por favor.

- Lo se, Bella. Lo se. Y Edward también.

- Lo sabe?

- Aunque a veces parezca tonto, mi hermano ha acabado dándose cuenta de la verdad. Me ha hablado mucho de ti, desde que te conoció, y siento como si te conociera de toda la vida. Siento que le amas.

- Así es. – dije mirándole ahora a los ojos.

- Bueno, Bella, no llores más. Las cosas van a solucionarse.

- Eso espero Alice, en serio.

- Venga, vamos.

Alice me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me lavó un poco la cara. Por suerte, Nessie no me había maquillado mucho y no se me veía la cara muy manchada por haber llorado. Alice sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolso y retocó mi maquillaje.

- Bueno, vayamos a bailar un poco, a ver si nos distraemos. – dijo Alice, sonriendo. – me ha parecido ver a Jacob.

- Le conoces? – pregunté mientras salíamos del baño, cogidas de la mano.

- Somos amigos. Nos conocemos de la urbanización.

Fuimos hacia donde estaban los chicos. En cuanto Jacob vio a Alice, fue directo a abrazarla. Estuvimos bailando un rato más todos juntos, y nos fuimos hacia un reservado. Mientras las parejitas se estuvieron dando el lote, Alice y yo estuvimos hablando.

Me contó que había ido a San Francisco a visitar a sus primos Jasper y Rosalie y, como Jacob le había dicho que vendría a la ciudad, había decidido hacerle una visita a su amigo.

- En momento así, echo de menos tener novio. – dijo Alice, sonriendo, mirando de reojo a las parejitas. – Oye, Bella, se sincera conmigo. Dices que amas a mi hermano, pero no le contaste la verdad. Porque?

- Al principio, no le di importancia. Creía que solo tonteaba conmigo, pero cuando le conocí mejor y me di cuenta de que ambos empezábamos a sentir algo más, tuve miedo.

- Al rechazo?

- A hacerle daño. Por eso corté con él. Y un tiempo después, cuando intenté contarle la verdad, alguien se me adelantó y me descubrió.

- Conozco la historia. Edward lo está pasando muy mal. En un principio, porque creía que le habías traicionado, y ahora, porque siente mucho haberte echo daño.

- Chicas, se nos ha hecho un poco tarde. Nos vamos, Bella? – dijo Sam, sentándose a mi lado.

- Vale.

Me despedí de Alice con un abrazo y le acompañamos a su coche.

- Jacob, había pensado en ir mañana a casa de tus padres. Van a estar en casa? – dijo Alice, desde el interior de su descapotable.

- Claro. Ve a la hora que quieras. Allí nos veremos.

Alice se marchó en el BMW rojo y nosotros también nos marchamos.

En cuanto llegamos a casa de Nessie, nos desmaquillamos, nos pusimos el pijama y nos sentamos sobre mi cama, donde estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Me preguntó sobre Alice y le conté quien era, lo que me obligó a hablarle también sobre Edward, aunque no profundicé en el tema. El pensar en Edward me dolía, aunque no tanto como antes, ya que sabía que Edward conocía la verdad.

- Hasta mañana. Buenas noches Bella. – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- Buenas noches, Nessie.

Me tumbé en la cama y me dormí a los pocos minutos. Esa noche soñé con Edward.

No dejaba de oír la voz de Alice en mi cabeza, diciéndome que Edward no me culpaba de nada, y de que conocía la verdad. "Ojala sea cierto. No deseo otra cosa. Yo solo quiero que Edward sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado."

**.................................................................................................................**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Actualizaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Ya sabéis como contactar conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario.**

**Nos leemos guapis!**


	11. Ésto es un sueño?

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

**...**

11. ESTO ES UN SUEÑO?

- Bella. – dijo una dulce voz. – Bella, despierta. – Sentí el tacto de una suave mano recorrer mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi el rostro que esa noche había presidido mis sueños. Obviamente, no estaba despierta. Edward solo podía estar a mi lado en sueños. Él estaba en su casa de Beberly Hills, y no en San Francisco.

- Bella, despierta.

- No. No quiero despertar. – dijo cubriéndome la cara con las sábanas.

- Como dices?

- No quiero despertar. – repetí cerrando los ojos con fuerza. – Si me despierto, descubriré que ya no estás aquí.

- Bella, esto no es un sueño. – me descubrió la cara y rozó mis labios con uno de sus dedos, logrando que me invadiera un escalofrío, al sentir el tacto de su piel.

- Mientes.

- No miento. – dijo soltando una risita.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con unos enormes ojos verde esmeralda.

- Edward, de verdad estás aquí?

- Estoy aquí, Bella.

Me senté en la cama y me lancé a sus brazos, abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas. Al parecer, Edward no estaba sentado en la cama, tal y como yo creía, y ambos acabamos cayendo al suelo. Edward empezó a reír, abrazándome y besándome dulcemente.

- Bella, te quiero.

- Edward, que estás haciendo aquí? – dije levantándome de encima de él y me senté a su lado, sin poder apartar los ojos de él.

- Emmett me estuvo dando la charla y me ayudó a abrir los ojos. Te amo, y siento mucho haberme comportado como un capullo.

- Tenías todo el derecho. Quería contarte la verdad.

- Ya lo se, Bella. Ya lo se. – dijo acariciando mi rostro de nuevo. – debí de haberte escuchado.

- Has venido con Alice?

- Si. Anoche fuimos a esa discoteca en la que estabas y te vi. Quería ir a hablar contigo, pero Alice no me dejó. Dijo que antes quería conocerte.

- Es una gran chica. Me cayó muy bien. – reconocí.

- Lo se. Es mi mejor amiga. Vamos, sentémonos. – Edward se puso en pie y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente y pronto me di cuenta de el porque. Mi pijama consistía en una camiseta de tirantes y unas braguitas. Solté la mano de Edward y me senté en la cama de un salto, cubriéndome con las sábanas.

- Bella, por favor, no hace falta que te tapes. Te he visto con menos ropa.

- Pero es que me da vergüenza.

- Por favor, no me impidas ver mis lunares favoritos. – dijo con una pícara sonrisa. – Venga, va.

Edward se tiró encima de mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Me destapó y ahora nos cubrió a los dos con la sábana. Sentí sus labios al lado de mi ombligo, justo donde tenía el lunar delator.

Cuando Jessica me descubrió ante Edward y me rasgó el vestido, dejando al descubierto el ombligo. Cuando Edward me cogió de la mano y descubrió mi tripa y el lunar, acabó de descubrir quien era realmente.

Cuando sentí los labios de Edward en mi muslo, donde tenía el otro lunar, salí de mi ensoñación y volví a la realidad. Estaba con Edward. Me había dicho que me amaba. "esto es real?"

- Edward…

- Si?

- Edward, para…

- Solo si me perdonas. – dijo destapando nuestras cabezas, y puso su rostro a la altura del mío, mirándome a los ojos.

- Perdóname y te perdonaré. – dije.

- Echo. – se puso a horcajadas sobre mi, volvió a taparnos la cabeza y me dio un breve beso en los labios. – te he echado mucho de menos, Bella. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento.

- Yo también te he echado de menos. – dije buscando sus labios.

Edward empezó a besarme y empecé a oír unos golpecitos en la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Bella, estás despierta? – la voz de Renesmee hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Estaba en la habitación, sola. Todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño cruel. Pero había sido tan real… podría jurar que había sentido el tacto de sus labios, de su piel…

- Bella?

- Estoy despierta. – dije sentándome en la cama.

- El desayuno está listo.

- Bajo enseguida, Renesmee. Antes voy a darme una ducha.

- Muy bien.

Me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama, recordando el sueño que acababa de tener. Deseaba tanto que Edward estuviese a mi lado, que mi inconsciente me lo hizo creer. Me hizo creer que Edward quería estar conmigo, y lo que me había dicho Alice, acentuó esa creencia.

Al cabo de una media hora, decidí que había llegado el momento de irme a la ducha. Me estuve un buen rato bajo el agua caliente. Mi móvil empezó a sonar, pero hice caso omiso. Dejé que sonara y, a los pocos segundos, recibí un mensaje. "Ya miraré después quien es."

Salí de la ducha, con toda la calma del mundo, y me vestí con unos shorts vaqueros que me había prestado Renesmee y una camiseta de manga corta de color violeta. Me recogí el pelo en una cola alta, me puse las gafas y bajé al salón, donde estaban Renesmee, Jacob y Alice, que en cuando me vio aparecer, vino a abrazarme.

- Te encuentras bien? Has tardado una hora en bajar. – dijo Alice, mientras íbamos a sentarnos a la mesa.

- Aun no habéis desayunado? – pregunté al ver la mesa repleta de comida.

- Te estábamos esperando.

- A comer! – exclamó Jacob, empezando a comer.

Desayunamos mientras Renesmee nos contaba el plan que había para ese día. Iríamos a un parque cercano, donde solía ir la gente a hacer pícnics. Comeríamos allí, con los amigos de Jacob y, por supuesto, Blackie vendría con nosotros. También tenían intención de jugar al fútbol un rato todos juntos. Nos iríamos en un par de horas y me alegró saber que Alice se había apuntado.

Decidí que la ropa que llevaba puesta era adecuada par ese día, por lo que solo subí a mi dormitorio para ir a buscar mi bolso y mi móvil.

Fui a dar un paseo con Alice, que me contó su aventura de esa mañana para encontrar la casa de los Black. Al parecer, solo conocía el nombre de la calle y había ido casa por casa, llamando a todas las puertas, hasta que encontró la casa adecuada, que era la penúltima de la calle.

- Me alegro de haber venido. Lo estoy pasando muy bien. – dijo Alice cuando ya estábamos llegando a la casa de los padres de Renesmee.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí. Con tanta parejita, me sentía un poco… no se.

- Bueno... para eso están las amigas, no? – dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa, que incluso me hizo sonreír a mi.

- Bueno, vámonos. – Jacob y Renesmee salieron de la casa con Blackie, que casi me tira al suelo. – voy a por el coche. – dijo Renesmee empezando a reír.

Renesmee apareció al momento con la camioneta de su padre y nos fuimos los cinco hacia el parque, donde ya estaban todos. Los chicos ya estaban jugando al fútbol, mientras que las chicas estaban sentadas sobre una manta, jugando a las cartas. Jacob cogió a Blackie y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos, mientras que nosotras nos fuimos hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Emily nos contó que esa misma mañana, Sam y ella se habían prometido. Tenían planeado casarse en verano. Quil y Claire eran amigos de toda la vida y habían empezado a salir a los dieciséis años. Rachel y Paul llevaban saliendo dos años y Rachel estaba pensando en pedirle a Paul matrimonio. "Eso es amor. Ojala yo tuviera el mismo valor que ella." Nos preguntaron a Alice y a mí sobre nuestra vida amorosa, pero en cuanto vieron la cara que se nos quedó, cambiaron de tema y seguimos jugando, ahora a las películas. Mi equipo, formado por Rachel y Renesmee, ganó en el último momento.

- Vamos a preparar la comida. – dijo Claire. Todas nos pusimos en pie y fuimos a buscar las cosas que necesitábamos al coche de Sam y Emily.

Íbamos a empezar a cocinar, pero Alice no nos dejó. Fue corriendo hacia donde los chicos continuaban jugando y, en unos segundos, los chicos nos dijeron que ellos iban a encargarse de cocinar.

- Que les has dicho? – le preguntamos todas a Alice.

- Oh! Nada importante. Jugamos? – dijo cogiendo el balón.

Mientras Blackie intentaba comerse todo lo que los chicos iban a hacer para comer, nosotras seis fuimos al campo y empezamos a jugar al fútbol, aunque terminamos todas tiradas por el suelo, riendo de lo malas que éramos jugando. Yo había sido la portera, y no había parado ni una. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que me tropezaba todo el rato, incluso con mis propios pies. "Típico en mí."

- Chicas! A comer!

Cogí el balón y fuimos hacia la manta, donde ya había un montón de comida. Sándwiches, hamburguesas, patatas fritas y, lo que más me sorprendió, champán.

- Champán?

- Para celebrar el compromiso de Sam y Emily. – dijo Paul, abriendo la primera botella.

Empezamos a comer, pero la mayoría de la comida acabó en nuestras cabezas.

- Bueno, podemos ir al río y nos limpiamos un poco. Está a pocos metros. – dijo Quil, al mismo tiempo que los chicos empezaban a quitarse la camiseta. – y vayamos a darnos un baño.

- Yo no he traído traje de baño. – dije inocentemente.

- Nosotros tampoco.

"Entiendo. Un baño en ropa interior."

Recogimos nuestras cosas y las llevamos a los coches. Nos fuimos juntos hacia el río, donde nos desvestimos y dejamos la ropa en la orilla y nos metimos en el agua, el grandullón de Blackie el primero. Bueno, en realidad, Blackie fue el único que se tiró, a nosotras los chicos nos metieron en el agua de un empujón, y entonces se tiraron detrás de nosotras.

No creía que ese día fuera a divertirme tanto. Todos eran estupendos. Y lo mejor de todo era que Jacob se veía muy feliz junto a su chica, lo cual me hacía muy feliz a mí también. Se merecía eso y mucho más. "Tengo una idea."

- Ahora vuelvo. – dije al tiempo que salía del agua.

- A donde vas, Bells? – dijo Jacob. Parecía preocupado.

- En la mochila tengo el móvil. Voy a haceros unas fotos.

- Eso, haznos fotos. – dijo Paul, marcando músculo, lo que provoco que me marchara riendo.

Habíamos dejado las cosas al lado de un árbol. Abrí mi mochila y saqué mi móvil. En ese momento recordé que esa misma mañana había recibido una llamada y un mensaje. Miré y ambas veces había sido Emmett. El mensaje solo tenía cinco palabras que me dejaron paralizada: ya has hablado con Edward?

- Como? – exclamé releyendo el mensaje.

Una mano me sujetó del brazo en ese momento, tirando de mí hacia una zona arbolada, donde no había nadie a la vista.

- Suéltame, maldito! – grité intentando zafarme de esa mano, sin conseguir ver la persona que me arrastraba por el pequeño bosque. – Que es lo que quieres?

- Bella, por favor, no grites.

El sonido de la voz logró que dejara de resistirme. Me quedé quieta y la mano soltó mi brazo.

- Edward?

**...**

**Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo.**

**Pronto llegará el esperado reencuentro.**

**Como ya sabéis, podéis comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia o simple comentario.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besos.**


	12. Es real o producto de mi imaginación?

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

**...**

12. ES REAL O PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN?

- Bella.

- Edward, eres tú?

- Si.

"No puede ser. Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba, primero sueño con él y ahora tengo alucinaciones."

- Bella, estás bien?

- No. Estoy algo mareada. – dije acercándome al árbol más cercano. Me apoyé en el tronco del mismo hasta que el mundo dejó de dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

Apoyé la espalda en el tronco y me dejé caer en el suelo hasta caer sentada. El Edward de mi alucinación se sentó a mi lado y llevó su mano hasta mi frente. El sentir de nuevo su piel contra la mía hizo que sintiera la necesidad de acabar con ese contacto y me aparté de él.

- Bella, perdona que te haya tratado tan mal. La verdad es que merezco que te apartes de mí.

- No eres real. Esto no está pasando. – me cubrí la cara con las manos. Estaba empezando a sentir que las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por mis mejillas.

- Bella, mírame.

- No.

- Bella, mírame por favor. – el tono de súplica que embargaba su voz consiguió que levantara la vista para mirarle. – estoy aquí. – me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso. "cruel alucinación."

- No te creo. Estás en Beberly Hills.

- No. Estoy aquí. – repitió.

- Me odias.

- No te odio. Te amo. – sus dedos acariciaron mi rostro, secando mis lágrimas.

Su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca del mío. Podía sentir su respiración. De repente, y sin que me lo esperara, juntó sus labios con los míos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo ante tal contacto. Decidí que si, realmente, todo era una alucinación debía aprovecharla, ya que iba a ser la única forma de volver estar con Edward.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, profundizando nuestro beso, y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta bajarlas a mi trasero.

- Ejem. Lamento interrumpir. – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. – estaba preocupado.

Lentamente me di la vuelta y me encontré con Jacob, que nos miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- No sabía que habías venido con Alice.

- En realidad, Alice vino conmigo. Necesitaba hablar con Bella.

- Ya lo veo. – Jacob se acercó a nosotros, que estábamos ya en pie, y cogió mi móvil, que estaba a mi lado, en el suelo. – Nos vemos. – dijo mi amigo guiñándome un ojo y se fue.

"Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. Si Jacob ha visto a Edward y ha hablado con él, es que realmente si que está aquí. Tierra, trágame."

Me puse en pie, me alejé unos pasos de Edward y fui a esconderme detrás de unos arbustos, ya que acababa de darme cuenta de que iba en ropa interior. "Madre mía, me he lanzado sobre Edward medio desnuda, como una desesperada."

- Bella, no te escondas.

- Edward, perdóname. Deseaba tanto estar a tu lado que creí que esto no era real. – estaba muerta de vergüenza.

- Tranquila Bella. – cada vez estaba más cerca de mí y yo cada vez me alejaba más de él. – he venido porque me he dado cuenta de que me equivoqué contigo. Intentaste en muchas ocasiones decirme algo, pero no te dejé. Se que nunca tuviste la intención de jugar conmigo.

- No sabes cuando lamento haberte echo daño.

- Lo se. Yo también siento haberme comportado como un gilipollas. Te hice daño.

Edward estaba delante de mí. Solo nos separaba el arbusto que escondía mi desnudez.

- Va, sal de ahí detrás. – dijo tendiéndome su mano.

- No.

- Porque?

- Porque voy en ropa interior.

- Bella, te he visto con menos ropa. – no dejaba de mirarme, y no dejaba de sonreír.

- Pero me da vergüenza.

- Bueno, creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto. – dijo empezando a quitarse la camiseta. Se el resto de la ropa y se quedó en calzoncillos. – Ves? Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Ven.

Salí de mi escondite y tomé la mano que Edward me ofrecía desde hacía ya un rato. Me abrazó por la cintura, juntando mi cuerpo al suyo.

- Aun no me creo que esto sea real. – dije abrazándole con fuerza.

- Lo es. Estoy aquí, contigo. Y no pienso separarme de ti nunca más.

- Me alegra oír eso. – nos besamos de nuevo y nos quedamos abrazados un rato más.

- Para ser invierno, hace bastante calor, no? – dijo de repente Edward. "Tiene razón."

- Cierto.

- Quieres que nos demos un baño?

- Si.

Empezamos a caminar y, a los dos minutos, estuvimos ante el río. Edward se metió en el agua y estiró sus brazos hacia mí. Me agaché frente a él, me sujetó por la cintura y me ayudó a entrar en el agua.

- Como has sabido donde estaba? – dije abrazándome a su cuello.

- Fui a buscarte a tu casa y tu prima me dijo que habías venido aquí. Por su tono de voz, quiso insinuarme que te habías ido de vacaciones con Jacob, románticamente hablando. La charla que tuve con Emmett me hizo reaccionar. – dijo acariciando mi cintura por debajo del agua.

- Vine porque la novia de Jacob me invitó. Quería conocer a la chica que hace feliz a mi amigo. Además, no quería seguir molestándote.

- Perdóname por no escucharte. Con eso solo he logrado que suframos los dos.

- Ya basta. – dije llevando mi dedo a sus labios. – No quiero que sigas culpándote.

Edward apartó mi mano y unimos nuestros labios. Le abracé con fuerza, sin abandonar sus labios, acariciando su espalda. Sentí las manos de Edward recorrer mi espalda, desabrochando mi sujetador. Me lo quitó y lo lanzó a la orilla. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo su miembro erecto, atrapado en sus boxers, rozando mí intimidad.

Bajé mis manos hasta la goma de sus calzoncillos y se los fui bajando. Edward acabó de quitárselos mientras yo me quitaba mis braguitas.

- Te amo, Edward. – dije besándole de nuevo, sintiéndole ya dentro de mí.

- Te amo, Isabella. Siempre.

Estuvimos un buen rato más en el agua, nadando y jugando, desnudos. El ver a Edward sonreír de nuevo, me hacía sonreír a mí también.

- Porque sonríes? – dijo Edward, abrazándome por la espalda, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

- Por que soy feliz, no puedo evitarlo.

- Te parece que volvamos? – susurró en mi oído.

- No podemos quedarnos? – dije dándome la vuelta y le abracé de nuevo. De un saltó, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y le abracé aun con más fuerza.

- yo también quiero estar contigo a solas, pero debemos volver a la realidad. – dijo empezando a acariciar mi trasero.

- Pues si sigues por ahí, no creo que podamos volver. Al menos, no pronto. – dije empezando a sonreír.

- Bueno, pues entonces volveremos en un rato. – Edward sonrió y avanzó hacia la orilla. Salimos del agua y nos tumbamos en el suelo, donde hicimos el amor hasta que la tarde cayó sobre nosotros. – Crees que deberíamos volver ya? – dijo tumbándose a mi lado.

- Tal vez.

- Vamos.

Recogimos nuestra ropa interior y fuimos hacia donde estaba la ropa de Edward. Para sorpresa de ambos, mi ropa y mi bolso también estaban allí. Nos vestimos y fuimos, iluminando el camino con las luces del móvil, hacia el parque, donde estaban todos en pleno partido, a la luz de las farolas. En cuanto nos vieron llegar, detuvieron el partido y Alice vino corriendo a abrazarnos a los dos.

- Cuanto me alegro de veros a los dos, juntos, tan sonrientes. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Gracias. – dijimos los dos, justo antes de que todos vinieran hacia nosotros. "Acaso se puede ser más feliz?"

Renesmee invitó a Alice y Edward a cenar en su casa. Jacob dejó a Blackie en su casa y se quedó a cenar con nosotros y estuvimos hablando sobre la universidad, sobre la vida en Beberly Hills y sobre como nos conocimos Edward y yo, ya que Renesmee parecía estar muy interesada en conocer todos los detalles.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Jacob pidió a Edward que le acompañara a la calle y estuvieron bastante rato ausentes. "Que narices estará pasando ahí fuera?"

En ese momento, Jacob entró en la casa y me dijo que Edward me estaba esperando en el porche. Jacob estaba muy serio, lo cual me preocupó aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Fui hacia el exterior de la casa y encontré a Edward sentado en uno de los escalones del porche. Me senté a su lado y cogí una de sus manos. Estaba temblando.

- Va todo bien? Estás temblando.

- Estoy algo nervioso. – dijo Edward, que estaba mirando el suelo, y se volvió para mirarme. – Bella, he estado pensando en que me gustaría hacer algo especial por ti, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada lo suficientemente bueno, por lo que espero que esto te haya feliz. – sacó un sobre doblado de su bolsillo y lo dejó en mi mano.

Era un sobre con un logo que no reconocí y que estaba un poco arrugado. Lo abrí y vi dos billetes de avión para Seattle. Y no era lo único que había. Había un papel, parecía un documento. Lo leí con atención y se me cayeron los papeles al suelo.

- Bella?

- Has comprado la casa de mis padres. – dije sin que apenas me saliera la voz. "No me lo puedo creer."

- Creí que te gustaría. – miré a Edward y vi que su cara reflejaba miedo y preocupación.

- Me encanta. No sabes lo feliz que me hace. – dije sin poder evitar ponerme a sonreír. – Pero porque lo has hecho?

- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y, bueno, creo que la felicidad podría ser mayor. – Edward se puso en pie, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se arrodilló frente a mí.

- Esto no puede ser cierto. – murmuré, empezando a quedarme alucinada. "Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?"

- Isabella Swan, quieres casarte conmigo?

"Creo que me voy a desmayar."

Edward abrió su mano y me mostró un hermoso anillo. No podía hablar. Yo nunca había creído en el matrimonio, pero cuando escuché las palabras de Edward, no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, yo encima de él.

- Acepto. – dije antes de sellar nuestro compromiso con un apasionado beso.

- Enhorabuena! – gritaron desde la puerta de la casa.

Eran Alice, Jacob y Renesmee. Me levanté de encima de Edward y fui a abrazar a mis amigos.

- Felicidades Bells. Ya era hora de que tu felicidad fuera completa.

- Gracias Jake. Te quiero.

- Yo también Bells.

**...**

**Hola! **

**Que tal?**

**Al fin Edward y Bella juntos, y comprometidos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, comentario, pregunta.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besos.**


	13. Las mejores vacaciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

**...**

13. LAS MEJORES VACACIONES.

Edward me sugirió que podríamos terminar las vacaciones en mi casa, en Forks, lo que acepté al instante. Nos fuimos a la mañana siguiente.

Una vez que aterrizamos en Seattle, pedimos un taxi y nos fuimos hacia el pequeño pueblo en el que había nacido y me había criado.

Lo primero que hicimos, fue ir a la inmobiliaria, donde nos dieron las llaves de la casa y nos fuimos hacia allí.

La casa seguía como siempre, como si para ella los meses no hubieran pasado. Faltaban algunos muebles, pero lo que más echaba en falta era a mis padres.

- Ojala hubieras conocido a mi padres. – dije en cuanto puse un pie en la casa.

- Me hubiera encantado conocerles. – dijo Edward cogiéndome de ambas manos. – Bella, te gustaría vivir aquí?

- Si. Ojala no me hubiera marchado nunca. Solo hay un par de cosas por las que no lamento haberme mudado a Los Ángeles.

- Ah si?

- Si. Tú y mis amigos. – rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi rostro contra su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón. – Por que me lo preguntas?

- Por nada. Es que creo que la universidad de aquí es bastante buena.

- Insinúas que quieres que nos mudemos? – dije sintiendo como empezaban a humedecérseme los ojos.

- Bella, ha llegado un punto en que el ambiente de Los Ángeles ya me cansa. Y no hablemos de la superficialidad. No quiero seguir siendo el mismo idiota de antes.

- No lo eres. Eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido. – dije levantando la vista, mirándole a los ojos. – Y eso te lo dice la que no puede ni ver a los niños ricos.

- Gracias, Bella. Sabes? acabo de tener una idea estupenda para la boda.

- Y pudo saber de que se trata?

Edward me cogió en brazos como a una recién casada y fue a sentarse en el sofá, quedando yo sentada sobre su regazo, con mi brazo sobre sus hombros, acariciando su nuca.

- Creo que esta casa sería un lugar perfecto para la ceremonia.

- Edward, porque eres tan encantador y perfecto?

- Es un talento natural. Vamos, porque no me enseñas el pueblo?

Nos pasamos toda la tarde paseando por el pueblo, visitamos todos y cada uno de los rincones, ya que Edward insistió en verlo todo. Llegamos a casa cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Pedimos una pizza y cenamos en el suelo, frente a la chimenea que había en el salón, que tuvimos que encender, porque hacía un par de horas que había empezado a nevar. "El típico tiempo de Forks."

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Debo advertirte que a lo mejor no te gusta. – dijo Edward. Estábamos tumbados sobre la moqueta del salón, mirándonos a los ojos.

- Pregunta. Si no me gusta la pregunta, no te responderé. – dije acariciando distraídamente su brazo.

- El día que te conocí, estabas con Black, morreándote en la discoteca. No puedo evitar preguntarme si tuviste algo con él.

- No hemos tenido nada. Hubo algún que otro beso más, pero ya está. – dije omitiendo el detalle de que Jacob y yo nos habíamos enrollado sobre la mesa de su cocina.

- De acuerdo, perdona. Pero tenía esa duda desde hacía tiempo.

- No pasa nada. – me puse a horcajadas sobre él, levanté su camiseta y empecé a besar su cálido pecho. – Cuando volvamos a casa, como vamos a vivir? Debemos fingir que no ha pasado nada hasta que acabe el curso? No se si podré seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que mi prima. – dije sin dejar de besarle.

- No he pensado en ello, la verdad.

- Que raro. Parecía que lo tenías todo pensado. – dije empezando a quitarle la camiseta.

Edward puso sus manos sobre mi cintura, colocándome sobre el bulto de su pantalón, cada vez más notable, lo cual empezó excitarme aun más de lo que estaba, que ya era bastante.

- Me gustaría que pudiéramos irnos a vivir juntos ya.

- Podré esperar tres meses. – dije mientras Edward empezaba a desabrochar mi blusa, que terminé de quitarme yo misma y la lancé sobre el sofá.

- Yo no voy a poder aguantar ni cinco minutos. – dijo y, con un rápido movimiento, se puso encima de mí.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, bajando sus labios por mis pechos y mi ombligo. Empezó a bajar mis braguitas lentamente, besando cada parte de mi cuerpo que dejaba libre de tela, lo que provocó que un jadeo escapara de mis labios. Aunque estuviéramos al lado del fuego, un escalofrió invadió mi cuerpo.

- Edward…

- No encuentro mi lunar favorito.

- Será porque está más abajo. – dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

Edward empezó a besar mi muslo, donde tenía el lunar. Llevé mis manos a su pelo, enredando mis dedos en él, empezando a sentir sus labios y su lengua en mi intimidad, ya húmeda por la excitación.

- Te amo, Bella. Ahora y siempre.

- Y yo… - no pude terminar la frase.

Edward logró que llegara al orgasmo en menos tiempo del que yo creía necesario. Sentí sus labios de nuevo, ésta vez buscando los míos.

Fui bajándole los pantalones, al mismo tiempo que sus boxers, sintiendo su miembro rozando mi intimidad. Rodé hasta ponerme encima de él, con su miembro entre mis manos, sintiendo los gemidos de Edward. Como había echo hacía pocos minutos, llevó sus manos a mi cintura y me colocó sobre mi miembro, penetrándome con suavidad.

Empecé a moverme lentamente, pero el placer hizo que acelerara mis movimientos. Ésta vez fue Edward quien llegó antes al orgasmo, justo en el momento que su móvil empezaba a sonar. Al principio no hizo caso alguno, pero el móvil no dejaba de sonar.

- Cógelo. – dije deteniéndome.

- No hace falta que pares. – dijo con una mano en mi trasero. Sentía que iba a llegar al orgasmo justo en el momento en que oí a Edward contestar al teléfono. – Emmett, ahora no puedo hablar.

Intenté evitarlo, pro no pude ahogar un grito al llegar al orgasmo. Vi como Edward sonreía y me acomodó sobre su pecho.

- Vale. – dijo Edward antes de poner su móvil sobre mi oreja.

- Diga?

- Bella, por Dios, no podrías haber esperado unos minutos?

- Y tú no podrías haber dejado de insistir? – "mierda, vaya pillada." – Que es lo que quieres?

- Solo quiero saber cuando vais a volver.

- Para que?

- Nada importante. – dijo cambiando el tono de voz, poniéndose serio de golpe.

- Que estás tramando, Emmett?

- Nada. Entonces, cuando volvéis? – "Joder, que pesado."

- Una semana.

- Muy bien.

Emmett colgó el teléfono y Edward volvió a dejar el suyo sobre la moqueta. Nos quedamos un buen rato ahí, tumbados, abrazados, hasta que al final nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté cuando ya era de día, sola, cubierta con una fina sábana. Solo iba vestida con ropa interior. Me levanté del suelo, tapándome con la sábana y recorrí la casa en busca de Edward, pero no le encontré. Me dejé caer en el sofá y me quedé ahí sentada, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que oí una puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercarse a mí.

- Buenos días! – exclamó Edward, sentándose a mi lado. – He ido a buscar algo para desayunar.

- Gracias.

Empezamos a desayunar sentados en el sofá y, en cuanto empecé a beber mi zumo de naranja, me atraganté al darme cuenta de un detalle del que no me había fijado cuando Edward se había sentado a mi lado.

- Te encuentras bien?

- Desde cuando llevas gafas? – dije sin poder evitar ponerme a reír. Se le veía tan raro…

- Es que esta mañana perdí una lentilla. – dijo quitándose las gafas.

- No te las quites. Te ves muy bien con ellas.

- Vale, pero no te rías, vale? – parecía avergonzado, aunque no entendí el porque.

- Como voy a reírme. Debo recordarte que yo también llevo gafas? Bueno, las llevaré cuando las encuentre. – dije mirando en derredor, en busca de mis gafas, que no veía desde anoche.

- Ten. – Edward me puso las gafas, que estaban en el brazo del sofá, y terminamos de desayunar en silencio.

Durante la siguiente semana, nos pasamos los días paseando por el pueblo, visitando la reserva india que había a pocos quilómetros del pueblo, incluso estuvimos jugando con la nieve, ya que seguía nevando cada día.

Había llegado el día en que debíamos irnos, aunque yo no quería irme. Quería seguir allí, con Edward.

Recogimos nuestras maletas, las metimos en el taxi que nos esperaba, y nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto. Durante el viaje, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que podía estar tramando Emmett. Y Edward parecía estar pensando en lo mismo. "No debe de estar tramando nada bueno, seguro."

El viaje en avión se me hizo un poco largo, aunque no me importó. Tenía a Edward a mi lado y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Edward me dijo que esa mañana, cuando estábamos en la cafetería, desayunando, Alice le había llamado y le había dicho que sus primos Rosalie y Jasper estaban de visita en Los Ángeles e irían todos a buscarnos al aeropuerto.

- Bueno, en realidad, no somos primos. Son los hijastros de mi tía, por lo que Alice tiene el camino libre. – dijo Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

- A Alice le gusta el chico rubio de pelo rizado.

- Y a Emmett su hermana. Oye, que te parece que visitemos a tu prima? Me gustaría que le quedaran las cosas claras de una vez y que deje de insinuarse. Ya ha hecho bastante daño.

- Me parece bien. Mis tíos, en el fondo, no son mala gente. Me gustaría despedirme de ellos como es debido. Al fin y al cabo, me han dado un techo bajo el que vivir, una cama y comida.

- Me parece bien. Gracias a ello, te conocí.

El avión al fin aterrizó y fuimos en busca de nuestras maletas.

Tal y como Edward me había dicho, toda su familia estaba en el aeropuerto. También estaban Ángela y Ben, que vinieron a abrazarme en cuanto estuve a un par de metros de ellos. Me había marchado sin avisarles, pero en cuanto había llegado a San Francisco, les había llamado. Y cuando Edward y yo habíamos llegado a Forks, también había llamado a Ángela y le conté lo sucedido en San Francisco. Todo lo sucedido.

- Enséñame el anillo. – dijo Ángela cogiéndome de la mano. – Es precioso. Me alegro mucho de que al fin Edward y tú estéis juntos.

- Gracias Ángela. Me alegro de verte, Ben.

- Yo también. Hey, al final nuestro trabajo de Romeo y Julieta sacó la mejor nota.

- Genial.

- Jacob está fuera, pero no ha podido entrar. – dijo Ángela cogiéndome del brazo y fuimos a donde estaban los Cullen, todos abrazando a Edward.

En cuento me vieron llegar, todos se me quedaron mirando. Emmett vino hacia mí y me abrazó, levantándome del suelo.

- Hola hermanita! Ya verás que sorpresa te tengo preparada!

- Me das miedo Emmett. – dije cuando al fin me dejó en el suelo.

La madre de Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó con dulzura. Su abrazo me recordó a los abrazos que solía darme mi madre. Cuanto deseaba que hubiera conocido a Edward y a su familia. Cuanto deseaba que estuviera a mi lado en esos momentos, y en la boda.

La madre de Edward, Esme, me presentó a sus sobrinos. Los dos fueron muy amables conmigo.

Nos fuimos todos juntos hacia la calle. Edward y Emmett cargaban con nuestras maletas. Tal y como Ángela me había dicho, Jacob nos esperaba en la calle, y no estaba solo. El enorme perro se tiró encima de mí, lamiéndome toda la cara.

- Blackie, yo también te he echado de menos y me alegro mucho de verte, pero puedes bajarte de encima? – dije quitándome al pastor alemán de encima, ante las risas de todos, mientras que Edward me ayudaba a levantarme.

**...**

**Hola, hola. Ya se que últimamente actualizo muy seguido, pero lo hago para compensaros por las veces que tardo bastantes días en actualizar.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y ya sabéis que podéis comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier pregunta, duda, comentario…**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**

**Pd: tengo nueva historia, y aun mucho enredo amoroso, más que un culebrón. Leedla y me decís que tal. Jeje. Espero que os guste. Que conste que, en el fondo, es una historia Renesmee x Jacob. Como siempre. Se llama Conociendo el amor.**


	14. Iniciando una nueva vida

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

**...**

14. INICIANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA.

Dejamos a los Cullen en su casa y a Ángela y Ben en casa de Jacob. Edward me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia la casa de mis tíos.

Estuve hablando con ellos bastante rato, contándoles, un poco por encima, lo sucedido. Ya que eran parte de mi familia, y por ello formaban parte de mi vida, les conté que iba a casarme con Edward y que les avisaría cuando hubiéramos decidido la fecha exacta de la boda.

En los ojos de mi tía vi que, en el fondo, se alegraba de mi felicidad. Los dos se alegraban, lo cual me hacía aun más feliz.

Había dejado a Edward en la entrada y, en ese momento, podía oír como hablaba con Jessica, aunque no alcanzaba a entender lo que estaban diciendo. De repente, Jessica empezó a gritar.

Tanto mis tíos como yo, salimos corriendo del saloncito y fuimos hacia allí. Jessica estaba delante de Edward, mirándole con cara de odio, mientras que Edward me miraba a mí, con la mano sobre su mejilla.

- Que te pasa Jessica? – dijo mi tío mirando a su hija.

- Me ha engañado!

- Que dices? – ahora fue mi tía la que habló.

- Disculpen, pero yo no he engañado a nadie. Solo le estaba diciendo a Jessica que me he enterado de que escuchó una conversación privada entre mi hermano y yo y que por ello aprovechó y logró que Bella y yo tuviéramos ciertos problemas en nuestra relación. – "que sutil." – pero eso ya no importa. Bella, díselo.

- El qué? – dije. Estaba distraída mirando a Jessica.

- Jessica. Tú prima y Edward estás prometidos. – dijo mi tía, pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

Si el grito de antes había sido alto, ahora Jessica casi nos destroza los tímpanos, al menos a mí. Mi tío cogió a Jessica del brazo y se la llevó al salón, reprendiéndole por su comportamiento infantil.

- Bella, si te vas ya, donde vas a ir a vivir?

- No lo se. – respondí, primero mirando a mi tía y después a Edward.

- Creo que mi hermano Emmett se ha encargado de ello.

- Entonces, recogeré el resto de tus cosas y mañana podrás venir a buscarlas.

- Gracias tía. – me abracé a ella con fuerza. No era mala persona. – Nos vemos mañana.

Edward me cogió de la mano y volvimos hacia su casa, donde cenamos junto a su familia. Era la única familia de ricos que me caía bien. Eran todos muy amables conmigo, incluso Rosalie, aunque no dejaba de mirarme de forma extraña. Pasamos una buena parte de la cena hablando del echo de que Edward llevara gafas, lo que hizo mucha gracia a Emmett y Jasper, que no dejaban de tomarle el pelo.

Pasé esa noche en la mansión de los Cullen. Esme preparó la habitación de invitados para que Edward y yo durmiéramos allí. Dormimos abrazados. Esa fue una de las noches que mejor dormir, sin olvidar las noches que dormimos juntos en mi casa de Forks. Lo único que lograba angustiarme en ese momento era que aun no sabía lo que Emmett se traía entre manos.

- Bella. – una voz conocida susurró mi nombre en mi oído, lo que hizo que me sobresaltara. Me di media vuelta y me encontré a Emmett acuclillado a mi lado. – vamos Bella.

- A donde?

- Tú ven conmigo.

Salí de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Edward. Cogí mi ropa y fui al cuarto de baño a cambiarme. En diez minutos, Emmett y yo ya estábamos en la calle.

- Que hora es? – pregunté disimulando un bostezo.

- Las siete. Venga, vamos.

Emmett me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia una pequeña casa que había cerca de la entrada de la urbanización, en la acera de enfrente de donde estaba la casita de Jacob. Emmett abrió la puerta de la casa y me hizo entrar por delante de él.

- Los dueños van a estar fuera seis meses, tiempo de sobras para que termine el curso.

- Pero yo no puedo pagarles un alquiler. – me quejé. La casa era preciosa. Perfecta.

- No hay que pagar nada. Es como si te encargaras de cuidar la casa. Limpiarla y eso.

- No se que decir. – la emoción me embargaba y apenas me salía la voz.

- Gracias Emmett? – dijo mirándome. Su sonrisa no podía reflejar más felicidad.

- Gracias Emmett. Te debo una. Como puedo compensarte?

- Podría ser el padrino. – dijo sin vacilar.

- Por mi, eso está más que echo. – abracé a mi amigo con fuerza y no le solté en varios minutos.

Emmett me había ayudado tanto en todo, que nombrarle padrino de mi boda me parecía poco.

Estuvimos un buen rato en la casa, hablando. Me contó cosas de Rosalie y de porque me miraba mal. Emmett me dijo que no era por mi, sino porque envidiaba la relación y el amor que Edward y yo sentíamos. Decía que se sentía sola, pero estaba segura que Emmett nunca se apartaría de su lado. Con la cara de bobo que se le ponía cuando hablaba de ella, sabía que Rosalie siempre se iba a sentir amada.

Fuimos a desayunar a la casa de sus padres. En una hora, empezaban las clases después de las largas vacaciones de navidad. Alice empezaba al día siguiente, por lo que iba a marcharse esa misma mañana a París. Rosalie y Jasper volvían a San Francisco, donde empezaban las clases en un par de días.

Emmett, Edward y yo nos fuimos juntos a la universidad en el coche de Emmett. Durante el camino, Edward dijo que quería instalarse en la casa conmigo, cosa que aceptó al instante, y Emmett se quejó por ello, alegando que iba a quedarse solo en la casa y, que si lo hubiera sabido, no me hubiera buscado la casa.

Los Cullen esperaban que los hermanos Hale se cambiaran de universidad y vivieran en su casa, pero en el último momento, cambiaron de opinión y decidieron trasladarse en cuanto terminara el curso.

Los últimos tres meses de clase pasaron volando. Jessica cada vez que nos veía a Edward y a mí, se arrimaba más al estúpido de su novio y empezaba a morrearle.

- Acaso se cree que nos importa que haga eso? – me había comentado Edward más de una vez.

Solo faltaba un día para terminar las clases. Al día siguiente, en la universidad, nuestro curso se encargaba de preparar una fiesta. Yo no quería ir, sobre todo cuando recordaba lo sucedido en la última fiesta, pero todos mis amigos terminaron por convencerme. Iríamos Edward, Ángela, Ben, Jacob y Renesmee, que ya había terminado el instituto y había venido a visitarnos. Entre ella y Ángela m estuvieron maquillando, aunque me negué en redondo a ponerme lentillas.

Desde el día en que Edward se puso las gafas en Forks, ya no había vuelto a ponerse las lentillas, lo que sorprendió a todos el primer día de clase.

Todo el mundo fue a la fiesta de nuestro curso. Nos lo pasamos realmente bien, aunque me di cuenta de que Emmett, que al final había venido con nosotros, se sentía un poco solo, aunque ya me había encargado yo de que eso no durara mucho.

Esa misma mañana había llamado a Rosalie, que también había terminado las clases ese día, y le invité a la fiesta de la universidad- me había asegurado que vendría, aunque aun no había aparecido.

Habían montado un escenario, en el que la gente subía y daba las gracias por algo sucedido ese curso. Vi como Edward iba al escenario y se subió al él, lo que me hizo temer lo peor. Edward era un chico muy popular, por lo que todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y le prestó atención.

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen, estudiante de literatura. – dijo presentándose como lo habían echo todos los que habían subido allí. – y doy las gracias por haber conocido a la que, en breve, será mi esposa.

En cuanto dijo la palabra esposa, todo el mundo empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando a la persona a la que Edward estaba mirando. Estaban buscándome a mí.

- Bella, por favor, sube.

Me quedé paralizada, clavada en el suelo. Quería echar a correr, pero no podía. Pronto mis amigos comenzaron a empujarme hacia el improvisado escenario, al que terminé subiendo. Edward me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso de la misma. Me pasó el micrófono y esperó a que yo hablara, al igual que todos los que estaban allí. Me aclaré un poco la garganta y hablé.

- Hola, soy Bella Swan, estudiante de literatura. Doy las gracias por haber conocido a los que ahora y siempre serán mis amigos. Y por haber conocido el amor de mano de mí futuro esposo. – dije imitando las últimas palabras que había dicho Edward.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y gritar, felicitándonos, lo que terminó de ruborizarme del todo. Edward, que no me había soltado la mano, y yo nos fuimos hacia donde estaban los demás. Todos estaban allí. Todos menos Emmett.

- Y Emmett? – preguntó Edward.

- Ha venido una chica y se han marchado juntos. – dijo Renesmee guiñándonos un ojo.

Al final, Rosalie si que había venido.

- Con quien se ha ido Emmett? – dijo Edward.

En esos momentos, estábamos paseando por los pasillos de la universidad, ya que era la zona más tranquila en esos momentos.

- Llamé a Rosalie esta mañana y le conté lo de la fiesta. Como en su universidad hoy también era el último día de clase… y como Emmett se sentía solo…

- Entiendo.

Pasamos por delante de la puerta de los baños de las chicas y oímos ruidos que venían del interior. Nos acercamos un poco a la puerta, para escuchar mejor, en inmediatamente nos alejamos de la puerta.

- No podían esperarse a llegar a casa? – dijo Edward. Me di cuenta de que se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

Echamos a correr hacia una de las aulas vacías y nos escondimos allí. Nos quedamos un rato con la espalda pegada a la puerta, pero pronto me encontré sentada en uno de los pupitres, con Edward besando suavemente mi cuello.

- No puedes esperar a llegar a casa? - dije sonriendo cuando Edward empezaba a subirme vestido, acariciando mis muslos.

- No.

Terminamos sobre la mesa del profesor, semidesnudas, besándonos y acariciándonos sin parar, acabando de liberarnos de la ropa que nos impedía lograr nuestro cometido. Necesitaba sentir a Edward en ese momento.

Cuando salimos de la clase, había muy poca gente en el campus. Entre los pocos asistentes que estaban en la fiesta que estaban bailando, estaban nuestros amigos. Emmett y Rosalie incluidos. Todos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas. En cuanto nos vieron llegar, se reunieron con nosotros y nos marchamos todos juntos. Pero no fuimos a casa, sino a la discoteca del primo de Ángela, que nos coló y nos invitó a unas copas.

Estuvimos sentados un rato, hasta que Edward me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme para irnos a bailar una canción lenta.

- Éste fue el lugar en el que nos conocimos. – dijo Edward.

- No. Nos conocimos en la biblioteca.

- Cierto, pero aquí fue donde empezamos a hablar.

- Es verdad. No fuiste muy amable con Jacob.

- Entonces no era amable con nadie.

- Claro que si. Conmigo si. Bueno… - no terminé la frase, aunque Edward lo pilló a la primera.

- Se a que te refieres, y tienes toda la razón. Solo era amable contigo cuando te veías hermosa. Pero estaba ciego. Tú siempre estás hermosa, aunque vayas en chándal.

- Gracias. – le di un beso en los labios y continuamos bailando durante toda la noche.

**...**

**Hola!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabéis como contactar conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario.**

**Nos leemos guapis. Besitos.**


	15. Planes de boda

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

**...**

15. PLANES DE BODA.

- Venga Edward. – me quejé por cuarta vez en un minuto. – deja ya de jugar. Tenemos que empezar a organizar la boda.

- Vale! – Edward dejó el mando de la play station encima de la mesita, ya que estaba jugando online con Emmett, y vino conmigo al salón.

Nos sentamos los dos en el sofá y unimos nuestras manos. Era un momento importante para ambos. Muy importante.

- Edward, me gustaría que decidiéramos a quien vamos a invitar a la boda. Por mi parte; mis tíos, Ángela y Ben, Jacob y Renesmee y los chicos de San Francisco.

- Muy bien. Por la mía; mis padres y mis primos. Jo, que rápido hemos terminado, no? – dijo Edward deslumbrándome con su sonrisa.

- Ya ves.

- Bella, respecto a los padrinos… me gustaría que mi padrino fuera Emmett. – dijo con cierta timidez.

- Yo también pienso que estaría bien que fuera él. Nos ha ayudado tanto… y la madrina… - no podía elegir solo a una. "Que difícil." – me gustaría que fuera Ángela. – decidí. Si, ella había sido mi primera amiga en Los Ángeles.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Edward, me gustaría… - dudé en ese momento. Había estado pensando en quien podría llevarme al altar. Las personas que en ese momento quería como a un padre y como a un hermano. – Me gustaría que Jacob y tu padre me llevaran al altar. Les quiero como a un hermano y un padre.

- Pues claro que si. Si se lo pides, aceptarán al momento. – Edward acariciaba mi mano con delicadeza, logrando que se me pusiera el bello de punta. – y yo tengo otra gran idea. El aniversario de bodas de tus padres es en breve, no?

- El quince de agosto. En un mes. – respondí a su pregunta, sin lograr hacerme una idea de lo que tenía en mente.

- Quiero casarme ese día.

Me lancé al cuello de Edward en segundos, provocando que cayéramos del sofá al suelo, abrazados. Edward acababa de darme el mayor regalo. "Pero como puedo tener tanta suerte de tener a éste hombre a mi lado?"

Alice insistió en acompañarme a comprar el vestido de novia en cuanto volviera de París. Acepté al momento. Como ella estaba estudiando y conocía el mundo de la moda, creí que podría ser una buena idea, pero me equivoqué.

Cuando Alice ya estuvo instalada en la casa de sus padres, me tuvo un día entero recorriendo tiendas sin descanso. "Como odio ir de compras." Acabé con los pies destrozados, pero encontramos el vestido perfecto. Pero, al parecer, la cosa no había terminado.

- Aun quedan muchas cosas por comprar. Mañana vendré a buscarte temprano. – dijo cuando llegamos a mi casa.

- Pero que no sea muy temprano. – dije tirándome sobre la cama. – estoy reventada de tanto caminar.

- Mira que llegas a ser exagerada. Hasta mañana. – dijo al tiempo que salía por la puerta.

No me moví de la cama, donde terminé quedándome dormida.

Me desperté cuando sentí unos cálidos labios en mi mejilla. Me removí en la cama y sentí un cuerpo a mi lado.

- Alice te ha tenido todo el día dando vueltas, no? – dijo Edward, llevando mi mano a su rostro.

- Si. Es agotadora.

- Eso te pasa por aceptar su ayuda. – dijo soltando una risita burlona.

Abrí los ojos y le vi sonreír. Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que el día que me había pedido matrimonio.

- Que pasa? – dijo al verme sonreír.

- Nada. – dije mientras Edward acariciando la mano que aun tenía en su mejilla. – que aun no me creo que solo queden dos semanas para que nos casemos. Y una semana para que nos mudemos.

- Si. – suspiró.

- Deberíamos empezar a meter nuestras cosas en cajas. Sino, no tendremos tiempo de nada.

- Cierto. Bella…

- Si?

- Te amo.

- Yo también, Edward.

- Mi madre me ha dicho que nos invita esta noche a cenar. – dijo empezando a acariciar mi tripa, aunque pronto empezó a bajar la mano.

- De acuerdo.

- Aun nos queda una hora para marcharnos.

- Y como vamos a ocupar esa hora? – dije sujetando su mano y la volví a subir a mi tripa.

- Creo que algo encontraremos. – se puso sobre mi, empezando a levantar el vestido que me había puesto ese día.

Toc, toc.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera nos detuvimos, aunque siguieron insistiendo, llamando a la puerta y al timbre sin parar. A los pocos minutos, dejaron de llamar a la puerta, pero se empezaron a oír unas risas que ambos reconocimos al instante. Entonces si que nos detuvimos.

- Vamos chicos! Mamá tiene una sorpresa! – gritó Emmett a través de la puerta.

- Vale! – respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Edward, que estaba encima de mi, desnudo, al igual que yo, empezó a besar mis pechos, penetrándome con suavidad. Edward siempre era bueno, pero parecía que ese día estaba más inspirado que nunca. Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, en lo que a sexo se refiere. "Dos semanas más y volveré a estar en casa, con mi Edward, solos él y yo."

- Bella? – dijo Edward susurrándome al oído.

- Estoy despierta.

- Vayamos a vestirnos. Nos esperan en casa en cinco minutos.

- Vale. Y mis gafas? – dije palpando la mesita de noche, en busca de mis gafas.

- Las he dejado en el cuarto de baño. He pensado que tal vez querrías ducharte. Después de todo un día de compras con Alice…

- Cierto. Voy a ducharme. – me levanté de la cama y fui hacia el cuarto de baño, sin molestarme en cubrirme. Edward ya me había visto muchas veces desnuda.

Me duché y me vestí en menos de cinco minutos y nos marchamos hacia la mansión de los Cullen, donde ya nos estaba esperando toda la familia.

Cenamos tranquilamente y hablando sobre temas sin importancia, aunque no paramos de reír en toda la cena. No podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Tenía una familia, a la que quería con todo y corazón, y en la que me apreciaban y querían. Y eso era lo mejor.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, todos fueron hacia el salón, donde íbamos a ver una película. Decidí aprovechar ese momento para hablar con Carlisle. Aun no le había pedido que me acompañara al altar.

- Podemos hablar doctor Cullen? – dije cuando nos quedamos a solas en el salón, ya que éramos los últimos en salir.

- Solo si empiezas a llamarme Carlisle.

- Podemos hablar, Carlisle? – dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Claro. Subamos a mi despacho.

Dejamos atrás a la familia y fuimos hacia el primer piso de la mansión, donde Carlisle tenía su despacho. Una vez allí, decidí no andarme por las ramas y hablé sin rodeos.

- Carlisle, me gustaría que me acompañara al altar.

- Como dices? – exclamó sorprendido.

- Me gustaría ir al altar acompañada por Jacob y por usted. Me ha acogido en su casa como a una hija, y yo le quiero como a un padre, por lo que me pareció una buena idea… - conforme iba hablando e iba viendo la cara de sorpresa de Carlisle me iba sintiendo más insegura.

- Bella, es todo un honor que me lo pidas y, por supuesto que voy a llevarte al altar. Será todo un orgullo. – dijo avanzando hacia mí y me abrazó con una dulzura que solo un padre tenía.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. Sus palabras y su abrazo me hicieron sentir la persona más feliz del mundo. "Te echo de menos. Pero se que ahora ya puedo seguir adelante."

- Bella, no llores cielo. – dijo ahora secando mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Lo siento, pero es que me alegro mucho de que haya aceptado.

- Vamos cielo. Esme quería darte algo. – Carlisle me dio un pañuelo de seda, con sus iniciales bordadas, con el que acabé de secarme las lágrimas y bajamos al salón, donde ya estaban todos sentados.

En cuanto nos vieron entrar, la madre de Edward vino hacia mí, me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia una pequeña habitación que había al lado de la cocina. Me quedé en la puerta mientras ella se acercaba a una pequeña mesita y sacó una pequeña caja de uno de los cajones.

- Bella, quiero que tengas esto. Mi abuela lo llevó en su boda, mi madre lo llevó en la suya, mi hermana en la suya y yo en la mía. Sabes que te queremos como a una más de la familia, y yo te quiero como a una hija, por lo que quiero que lo lleves. Eres la primera de mis hijas en casarse, y me haría muy feliz.

Sus palabras lograron emocionarme aun más de lo que estaba y me puse a llorar otra vez. La pequeña mujercita sonrió y vino a abrazarme con fuerza. Sentí como dejaba la cajita en mi mano y me susurró al oído.

- Piénsatelo, vale?

- Gracias mamá. – susurré, aunque no supe muy bien el porque. – perdona, quería decir Esme.

- Tranquila. Yo te llamo hija y tú puedes llamarme mamá. – dijo aun sin abandonar mis brazos.

- Gracias.

Esme me recordaba mucho a mi madre, me abrazaba como ella, olía como ella… "mamá."

- Vamos hija. Nos esperan para ver la película. No le digas a Edward que te lo he dado. Es un secreto.

- Tranquila. No le diré nada.

Esme me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos hacia el salón, donde me senté al lado de Edward, y vimos la película todos juntos. Nos pasamos la noche riendo sin parar. Ver esa comedia nos hizo un bien a todos. Olvidamos lo que nos rodeaba y nos centramos en disfrutar.

Cuando terminó la película, Edward y yo nos marchamos a casa, donde le conté lo que me había dicho su padre.

- Ya te dije que aceptaría. – dijo cuando ya estábamos en la cama, abrazados, como de costumbre.

- Ya lo se. Ahora solo me falta pedírselo a Jacob.

- También aceptará. Sino lo hace, yo hablaré con él. – dijo en tono amenazante, aunque no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

- Edward…

- Aceptará.

- Mañana hablaré con él. – le abracé con más fuerza y me quedé dormida a los pocos segundos.

Fui a visitar a Jacob bastante temprano y, cuando le pedí que me llevara al altar, junto con Carlisle, aceptó al instante. Me cogió en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas. Se le veía tan feliz…

**...**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido la idea de quien debe llevar a Bella al altar?**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo en si. **

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, comentario o pregunta.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**


	16. Cambios y celebraciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

**...**

16. CAMBIOS Y CELEBRACIONES.

- Te encuentras bien, Bella? – dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano.

Estábamos en el avión, rumbo a Seattle, con toda la familia de Edward, Ángela, , Ben, Jacob, Renesmee y mis tíos.

La semana anterior, Edward y yo habíamos llevado nuestras cosas a Forks y, en un par de días, nos íbamos a casar. Conforme iban pasando los días, me iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, y Edward se daba cuenta de ello.

- Solo un poco nerviosa.

- Yo también estoy nervioso. Si no lo estuviéramos, no sería buena señal.

- Tal vez.

- Vamos. En cinco minutos ya estaremos en tierra.

Tal y como había dicho Edward, en cinco minutos ya habíamos aterrizado. Los tíos de Edward vendrían al día siguiente, al igual que los chicos de San Francisco, aunque dijeron que intentarían llegar ese mismo día por la tarde.

Cogimos algunos taxis y fuimos hacia mi casa de Forks.

Dimos un paseo por el pueblo durante toda la mañana y, al medio día, acompañamos a todos a un pequeño hotel, donde iban a hospedarse todos esos dos días.

Mientras comíamos, Edward recibió una llamada de sus tíos. Se habían encontrado con mis amigos y llegarían a Seattle por la noche, lo que alegró bastante a Alice, que estaba empeñada en que esa noche teníamos que celebrar mi despedida de soltera. Y Emmett le decía lo mismo a Edward.

- Vamos Bella, que nadie te va a comer. – dijo Alice cogiéndome de la mano y tirando de mi hacia el interior de la discoteca.

Estábamos en Seattle; Emily, ya casada con Sam, Rachel, prometida con Paul, Claire, Ángela, Nessie, Alice, Rosalie y yo. La tía de Edward, la mía y Esme no habían querido venir, alegando que ya no tenían edad para fiestas.

- No estoy segura, Alice.

- Solo vamos a bailar y a tomar unas copas. No va a pasar nada. – dijo ahora Ángela.

Entramos todas en la discoteca, ya que el de seguridad nos dejó pasar sin hacer cola, y fuimos hacia unos sofás. Un reservado que Alice había reservado esa misma tarde, según me dijo. Nos sentamos allí y un par de camareros, que estaban de muy buen ver, nos sirvieron varios chupitos y cuatro botellas de champán.

La discoteca había empezado a llenarse, pero nosotras ya hacía rato que habíamos empezado nuestra fiesta particular. Estuvimos riendo, bebiendo y hablando un buen rato, hasta que empezó a sonar la canción favorita de Alice y nos obligó a bailar a todas.

Para mi vergüenza, todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando, pero debía reconocer que estaba disfrutando y me dio igual. Alice me cogió de las manos y bailamos juntas.

- Mira como babean. – me dijo al oído.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi que Alice tenía razón. Había un grupo de chicos que no dejaban de mirarnos.

Bailamos unas cuantas canciones más y volvimos a sentarnos. Los chicos que nos habían estado mirando, se acercaron a nuestro reservado y se sentaron con nosotras.

Uno de ellos, se sentó a mi lado, aunque estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Empezó a hablarme al oído y ya empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Oí como algunas de las chicas estaban echando a los chicos de allí y yo me puse en pie de un salto cuando el chico que tenía a mi lado empezó a acariciar mi muslo.

- Ya vale! – dije apartándome de él.

- Venga… va… - se puso en pie y se acercó a mi. Quiso besarme, pero le aparté de un empujón. – Pero que te pasa?

Cuando quiso volver a acercarse, Alice y Renesmee se interpusieron en su camino. Los cuatro chicos que acompañaban al sobón, se acercaron a él y todas las chicas se acercaron a mí, encarándonos a ellos.

- Largaos de aquí.- dijo Rosalie, amenazadoramente.

- Va, vamos a divertirnos. – dijo un chico rubio, el que estaba delante de todos.

- Si. Nosotras vamos a divertirnos, pero solas.

- Va, si tan solas estáis, porque no podemos divertirnos juntos? – dijo insinuándose a Rosalie, que estaba a un palmo de él.

- Ya estamos servidas. – dijo ahora Rachel, poniéndose delante de mí.

- Ya… pero yo no veo que os acompañe nadie. Donde están vuestros novios? – dijo chulamente otro de los chicos, provocando las risas de sus amigos.

- Aquí. – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados, mientras que en el reservado aparecieron ocho chicos. Cuando sentí el brazo de Edward rodear mi cintura, me abracé a él instantáneamente.

- Dejad a nuestras chicas en paz. – dijo la voz de Jacob, que estaba a mi lado.

Los chicos no se movieron, no hasta que Emmett y Paul se acercaron a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Fue entonces cuando salieron corrieron y nos dejaron a solas.

- Que hacéis aquí? – preguntó Emily.

- Vinimos a pasar la noche. Os vimos en la pista de baile y, cuando vimos a esos tíos venir hacia aquí, decidimos que ya era hora de que la celebración fuera conjunta. – dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice. – Bailamos mi pequeña duendecilla?

- Claro!

Todos salieron del reservado, en el que solo nos quedamos Edward y yo. Se sentó en el sofá e hizo que me sentara en su regazo, abrazándome a su cuello.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí.

- Emmett me obligó a venir.

- Y a mi me obligó Alice. Tú familia es una mala influencia para mí. – dije empezando a reír.

Edward me tumbó sobre el sofá y se puso encima de mí. Empezamos a besarnos, hasta que Paul vino a buscarnos diciendo que ya nos íbamos. Edward y yo fuimos hacia nuestra futura casa. Dormimos durante toda la mañana hasta que, a la hora de comer, los padres de Edward vinieron a buscarnos para ir a comer juntos.

Fuimos a un restaurante de Seattle a comer con ellos, mis tíos y los tíos de Edward, que me parecieron muy agradables. La tía de Edward era igual que Esme, su hermana. Igual físicamente y en su forma de ser. Fue muy amable conmigo y, en un momento que los chicos se fueron, se sentaron las tres a mi lado y Esme me preguntó si me había decidido respecto a lo que me había dado hacía unos días.

Siempre llevaba la cajita que Esme me había dado en el bolso. Lo cogí y lo puse sobre la mesa. Aun no había mirado lo que era, pero ya tenía decidido que, fuera lo que fuera, iba a ponérmelo.

Abrí la caja y, tanto mi tía como yo, nos quedamos mudas al verlo. Era un colgante muy antiguo pero muy hermoso.

- Que te parece Bella? – dijo la tía de mi prometido. – Vas a seguir con la tradición de la familia?

- Claro que si. Será un honor para mí.

- Escóndelo, que Edward no lo vea. – dijo, al igual que ya me había dicho su hermana Esme.

Volví a meter la cajita en el bolso y las cuatro empezamos a hablar para disimular. Estaba sentada al lado de mi tía, que tenía mi mano entre las suyas. Empezaba a considerarla una parte muy importante de mi vida. Nunca habíamos estado muy unidas, pero ahora la iba a echar mucho de menos. Al fin y al cabo, era la hermana de mi madre.

Por la tarde, fuimos de paseo por Seattle, mientras que los chicos fueron a…en realidad no dijeron a donde iban. Fuimos hacia un parque y nos sentamos los cuatro en el césped.

- Como está Jessica? – dije sin poder evitarlo. En el fondo, era parte de mi familia.

- Sigue saliendo con Mike Newton. Son tal para cual. Espero que cambie algún día. – mi tía hablaba del tema con tristeza. – lamento mucho lo que te hizo.

- Tranquila tía. Gracias a ello, pude aclarar las cosas con Edward, aunque hubiera deseado hacerlo de otra forma.

- Lo siento cariño. – mi tía me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho.

- Yo no. Y la culpa no es tuya. – también la abracé con fuerza durante varios minutos.

Me di cuenta de que Esme y su hermana nos miraban emocionadas. No me lo pensé dos veces y las abracé también a ellas.

- Alguien sabe donde han ido los chicos? – preguntó Esme cuando estaba empezando a anochecer.

Hacía horas que Edward se había marchado con mi tío, su tío y su padre, y ninguna de nosotras sabíamos a donde habían ido. Decidimos marcharnos hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban. Esme les llamó a los cuatro y les dejó un mensaje en los móviles diciéndoles lo que íbamos a hacer.

- Quiero irme a casa. – dije durante la cena.

- Hoy dormirás aquí. Están decorando la casa, así que no puedes ir a dormir allí, cielo. Mañana te vestirás y maquillarás aquí y te llevaremos a casa.

- Vale Esme. – dije sin molestarme a discutir.

Me fui a dormir temprano e, inexplicablemente, dormí toda la noche. Creí que los nervios no me dejarían dormir, pero me equivoqué. Esme me despertó a las nueve de la mañana y la boda era a las doce.

Entre ella y mi tía, me ayudaron a prepararme. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni maquillarme yo misma. Cuando me puse el vestido, Esme y mi tía se me quedaron mirando sin siquiera parpadear. Podía ver la emoción en su rostro y en sus ojos y ello me emocionó a mí también, aunque me obligué a no llorar.

Pensaba que íbamos a ir en taxi a la cada, pero me equivoqué. Una limusina de color blanco me esperaba en la puerta del hotel. Entré en ella, después de dudarlo bastante rato, y allí me encontré a Carlisle y Jacob, que me miraron sonrientes. La limusina no se movió durante varios minutos. Tiempo que aprovechamos para hablar.

- No hacía falta que alquilarais una limusina. Un taxi hubiera bastado. – dije.

- Cariño. Te mereces esto y más. – Carlisle me había cogido de una mano y Jacob de la otra. – Además, tienes que hacer una entrada triunfal.

- Ya… pero es que me parece demasiado.

- Pues espera a ver la casa. – murmuró Jacob para el cuello de su camisa.

- Como dices?

- Nada. Mira, ya nos vamos.

Justo en ese momento, la limusina se puso en movimiento. Cada vez estaba más cerca de Edward. Él había sido el primero e iba a ser el último. Estaba a punto de casarme con el amor de mi vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Si! está a punto de llegar el gran momento. **

**Tan tan tatan (marcha nupcial)**

**Que os ha parecido? Os ha gustado aunque solo sea un poquito? Si? espero que si.**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros ante cualquier pregunta, comentario, duda…**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**


	17. Los mejores días de mi vida

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

**...**

17. LOS MEJORES DÍAS DE MI VIDA.

Llegamos a casa en pocos minutos. Jacob salió del coche pero no me dejó salir. Dijo que debía hacerme esperar, pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que no le hice caso y salí del coche, aunque Carlisle no me dejó ir hacia la casa, ni siquiera me dejó mirarla.

- Estás preciosa, cielo. Vas a deslumbrar a todo el mundo. – dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Gracias Carlisle. Podemos ir ya?

- Si, vamos. – dijo Jacob apareciendo a mi lado.

Cogí a ambos del brazo y fuimos hacia la casa. Me quedé impresionada al ver lo que tenía ante mí. Había un pasillo de pétalos de rosas amarillas, que iba desde la entrada hasta el jardín trasero de la casa. Carlisle y Jacob me indicaron que debíamos seguir el camino. Se oía una música, a bajo volumen. Era como una marcha nupcial, pero bastante moderna.

En cuanto dimos la esquina de la casa y pasamos al jardín, mi sorpresa fue en aumento. Había unas cuantas sillas, donde estaban todos mis seres queridos sentados, mirándome sonrientes. Seguimos el camino, rodeando las sillas, llegando al improvisado altar que habían instalado bajo un arco de rosas, también amarillas, donde estaba Edward con Emmett a un lado, y Ángela al otro lado.

Cuando le había dicho a Ángela que quería que fuera mi dama de honor, se lanzó a mis brazos, llorando. Y no pude quitármela de encima en menos de quince minutos.

Cuando llegué al lado de Edward, Carlisle y Jacob besaron mis mejillas y entregaron mis manos a Edward, que sonrió ampliamente, haciéndome sonreír a mí también, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

A mi derecha, vi a Jasper con una cámara de video, mientras que a mi izquierda, estaba Ben con una cámara de fotos.

Sinceramente, no me enteré de nada de lo que dijo el sacerdote, cada vez estaba más nerviosa y emocionada. Por suerte, si que me enteré del momento en que debía decir 'si quiero', y lo hice con energía, logrando otra sonrisa por parte de mi casi marido. Y cuando él dijo esas dos palabras, una lágrima empezó a recorrer mi mejilla, que quedaba disimulada por el velo que cubría mi rostro. Era el algo prestado por parte de mi tía. Emmett nos estregó los anillos y, al fin, el sacerdote dijo lo que tanto ansiaba oír.

- Edward, Isabella, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Edward levantó el velo y nos besamos suavemente. En apenas unos segundos, todos estaban a nuestro alrededor.

Después de varios minutos de besos y abrazos, fuimos hacia el interior de la casa, donde había unas largas mesas, puestas en forma de U, y comimos hablando sin parar.

- Bella. – dijo Edward cuando ya habíamos terminado de comer.

- Si?

- Salgamos un momento.

Me cogió de la mano y salimos de la casa, hacia el jardín, donde ya no había ninguna silla, pero si que había un banco blanco, donde nos sentamos.

- Ocurre algo, Edward?

- No. Es solo que... no sabía que mi madre te había entregado el collar de la familia. – dijo empezando a acariciar el colgante.

- Me lo dio el día que le pedí a tu padre que me llevara al altar. Me dijo que no podía decirte nada.

- Bueno, eso también parece ser una tradición. Nunca vemos el colgante hasta el día que nos casamos. Cosas de mujeres.

- Ya veo.

- Soy muy feliz, señora Cullen, lo sabía? Es el mejor día de mi vida.

- También el mío, señor Cullen. Y tú eres el culpable.

- Yo? Y que puedo hacer para no sentirme culpable? – dijo acariciando mi brazo, subiendo su mano por mi hombro, mi cuello, hasta mi mejilla.

- Tendré que pensármelo.

Nos besamos hasta, como de costumbre, nos interrumpieron. Ésta vez fue Renesmee.

- Vamos chicos, tenéis que cortar la tarta. Aun seguimos con hambre. – dijo cogiéndonos a ambos de la mano y nos llevó de vuelta al interior de nuestra casa.

En ese momento, Rosalie llevaba la cámara de video y Ángela la de fotos. Nos acercamos a la enorme tarta de tres pisos y la fuimos cortando. Aunque me parecía imposible que nos termináramos esa tarta, al final no quedó ni un solo trozo.

El timbre comenzó a sonar cuando Alice estaba preparando la música para que bailáramos en el jardín. Jacob fue a ver quien estaba llamando, pero no volvió. Todos salieron al jardín, excepto yo, que fui en busca de Jacob. Estaba en la puerta, barrándole el paso a alguien que no conseguía ver, aunque se podía ver que esa persona estaba intentando entrar en la casa.

- Déjame entrar de una vez! – gritó.

- Deja el histerismo, Jessica. No entrarás sin el permiso de la dueña de la casa, que es Bella.

- Jessica? – dije apenas sin voz. Jacob se apartó de la puerta y dejó entrar a mi prima.

No pude decir nada más, ya que Jessica corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que creí haberme roto algún hueso.

- Bella, felicidades. Me alegro mucho por ti.

- Jessica? – dije alejándome un paso de ella, con mis manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola a los ojos. – Jessica, te has golpeado la cabeza?

- No se porque dices eso.

- Ah no? Porque has venido?

- Bella, he venido porque necesitaba pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho. Estaba obsesionada con quitarte todo lo que tenías. Bella, a pesar del dinero que tenemos y los caprichos que me han concedido, nunca he tenido lo verdaderamente importante.

- El qué?

- Alguien que me quiera.

- Jessica… - abracé a mi prima con todo el cariño que sentía en ese momento por ella. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, no era mala. – me tienes a mi, y a tus padres.

- No me odias? – dijo entre sollozos. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- No. – sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos y la cogí de la mano. – y si quieres que los demás te quiera, empieza por no hacerles daño. Primera lección, hay que aprender a pedir perdón.

- Lo se.

Jessica me soltó la mano y se dio la vuelta. Fue hacia la puerta, donde aun estaba Jacob, mirándonos. No oí lo que le dijo, pero debía de ser algo bueno, porque se abrazaron en cuestión de segundos.

Jacob se marchó hacia el jardín, dejándome de nuevo a solas con mi prima, que vino dando brincos hacia mí, sonriendo.

- Jacob dice que me perdona.

- Me alegro mucho.

- Voy a buscar a Edward.

- Vayamos juntas. – volví a cogerla de la mano y salimos juntas al jardín.

En cuanto nos vieron llegar, cogidas de la mano, mis tíos se abrazaron, mirando a su hija con orgullo, y los demás parecían estar confusos, sobre todo Edward. Jessica fue hacia él y estuvieron un rato hablando. A los quince minutos, Jessica besó la mejilla de mi marido y volvió corriendo hacia mí.

- Edward dice que no me odia.

- Me alegro mucho, Jessica. Puedes hacerme un favor?

- El que? – dijo un poco asustada, aunque no tenía motivos.

- Disfruta de la fiesta.

- Gracias! – nos dimos un último abrazo y me fui hacia Edward,

Rodeé la cintura de mi marido con mis brazos y apoyé mi rostro en su pecho. Parecía estar un poco nervioso, pero enseguida sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo.

- Tu prima de ha disculpado por todo. Parecía sincera.

- A mi también me lo ha parecido.

- Vamos. Alice quiere que sigamos con la tradición y bailemos el primer baile.

- Vale.

En cuanto Edward y yo estuvimos en el centro de la improvisada pista de baile, Alice puso la música y empezamos a bailar. A los pocos segundos, todos se unieron, excepto Jessica, que ahora era la que llevaba la cámara de video en la mano.

Aun bailábamos cuando anocheció, y Edward y yo nos marchamos a la limusina blanca, que aun estaba frente a la puerta. Emmett apareció a nuestro lado y se puso al volante. Arrancó el coche al poco rato de meternos dentro.

- A donde vamos?

- Pues a celebrar nuestra luna de miel. – dijo como si fuera obvio.

- A donde?

- Sorpresa!

- Va, dímelo! – me quejé, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él.

- No. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Vale. – me levanté de encima de él y me senté en el asiento de enfrente, haciéndome la ofendida. – pero no esperes que te deje tocarme. Ahora estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza.

- No me hagas esto. – se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la pierna, subiendo lentamente la falda de mi vestido.

No me moví del sitio, pero detuve su mano. Aun no se como, pero Edward consiguió ponerme encima de él.

- Me gusta tu vestido. – dijo levantando del todo la falda de mi vestido, acariciando mi trasero.

No respondí, pero dejé que continuara con sus caricias. Llevé mis manos a su torso y empecé a desabrochar su camisa. Cuando desabroché el último botón, llevé mis manos al botón de su pantalón y también lo desabroché.

- Creía que estabas cansada. No te dolía también la cabeza?

- Ya se me ha pasado. – dije bajando su cremallera.

Sentí como iba bajando el tanga que llevaba ese día y me colocó sobre su miembro ya libre de ropa. Empezó a besarme en el momento en que gemí por sentirlo dentro de mí. Empecé a moverme encima de él lentamente, pero pronto Edward estuvo encima de mí, empujando con fuerza, logrando que ya no pudiera controlarme y no pude ahogar mis gemidos, ni siquiera cuando Edward me besaba. Esperaba que Emmett no pudiera oírnos, aunque llegó un momento en que dejó de importarme, y parecía que a Edward tampoco.

Esa noche de bodas fue mejor de lo que podría haber sido en cualquier otro lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Me cambié de ropa antes de salir de la limusina. Me puse un vestido que encontré allí. Según la nota que había, lo había dejado Jessica. Era el vestido azul que había llevado en mi primera cita con Edward. No entendía muy bien el significado de ello, pero me lo puse igualmente.

- Para que tu nueva vida sea tan especial como el día en que llevaste éste vestido. De nuevo, siento lo sucedido. Besos, Jessica. – leyó Edward de la nota que había junto al vestido. – Bueno, parece que realmente lamenta lo que hizo.

- Si.

- Venga, vamos.

En cuanto nos bajamos del coche, nos despedimos de Emmett y entramos al aeropuerto. Edward intentó por todos los medios que no viera ni oyera nada que me diera una pista de donde me llevaba.

Nos montamos en el avión y, al menos yo, me quedé dormida. Me desperté cuando Edward me despertó con un beso en los labios.

- Señora Cullen, ya hemos llegado.

- A donde?

- Lo verás en pocos minutos.

Bajamos del avión y fuimos en busca de nuestras cosas. Pedimos un taxi que nos llevó directamente al hotel. Durante el trayecto, Edward me cubrió los ojos con una venda, y no me los descubrió hasta que no estuvimos dentro del edificio.

- Madre mía! – exclamé al ver la inmensidad de la habitación.

- Es la suite nupcial, y es nuestra durante diez días.

- Diez días?

- Si.

- Edward, donde estamos?

- Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa y vayamos a dar una vuelta.

No dije nada, de nada servía seguir insistiendo, y fui en busca de mi maleta, que habíamos encontrado en la limusina, al igual que Edward. Ambos nos vestimos con vaqueros y camisa. Como ya era de día y hacía bastante sol, cambiamos nuestras gafas por unas de sol, una gorra y, en cuanto cogí mi bolso, Edward me cogió de la mano y nos marchamos.

Conforme íbamos avanzando por las calles de la hermosa ciudad, fui dándome cuenta de donde estábamos.

- Venecia! – grité lanzándome a su cuello en plena calle.

- Me dijiste que era tu lugar favorito en el mundo.

- Lo es!

- Vamos a ver si encontramos una góndola libre. – dijo mirando hacia los canales.

Pasamos toda la mañana por los canales de la ciudad. "Yo, en Venecia. Nunca creí que fuera a salir de los Estados Unidos."

- Edward, esto es increíble. Porque haces todo esto?

- Porque te quiero y quiero que seas feliz.

- Lo soy.

- Entonces relájate y disfruta de estos días.

- Hecho.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro y decidí dejar de pensar en todo el dinero que Edward se estaba gastando en mi y centrarme en que estábamos juntos, para siempre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Que os ha parecido la boda? Bonita? Insuficiente? **

**Y la aparición de Jessica? Os pensabais que la iba a dejar como la mala de la historia? Jeje.**

**Bueno, espero conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Nos leemos guapetonas.**

**Besitos.**


	18. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan.**_

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

18. EPÍLOGO.

El sonido de la lluvia rompió el ligero sueño en el que caí esa noche. Estuve en la cama quince minutos antes de decidir que ya era hora de levantarse.

- Otra vez está lloviendo, que raro. – dije irónicamente en voz alta. – Que día no llueve en Forks?

Un ligero olor a comida que llegaba desde la cocina, acabó de despertarme. El olor a tortitas siempre despertaba todos mis sentidos. Bajé a la cocina, aun en pijama, y me senté a la mesa. El desayuno aun no estaba listo, pero yo ya me estaba alimentando con el delicioso olor.

- No tienes nada que hacer? – dijo una dulce voz.

- Eh?

- Quedamos en que yo hacía el desayuno y tú te encargabas de despertar a los demonios.

- Ya voy, pero no les llames así. Conmigo son unos angelitos. – dije levantándome de la mesa.

- Entonces es que a mi me tienen manía.

- Calla.

Salí de la cocina y fui hacia el primer piso, hacia el dormitorio de mi princesa. Me senté a los pies de su cama y acaricié su manita, esperando que eso la despertara, pero tenía el sueño tan profundo como su padre, y como lo había tenido el mío. Ya se les podía caer la casa encima que no se enteraban.

- Irene. – dije, pero ni caso.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la puerta, salí y la dejé de par en par. "Bueno, tendré que hacer lo mismo de cada fin de semana."

- Como Irene no quiere tortitas para desayunar, llamaré a EJ para que se las coma él. – dije subiendo la voz. Mis palabras surtieron el efecto esperado. "No falla."

- Tortitas? Donde? – dije levantándose de la cama de golpe.

- Ejem.

- Buenos días, mami. Que hay hoy para desayunar? – dijo clavando la vista en sus pies desnudos.

- Buenos días. Si te pones las zapatillas, podrás bajar a averiguarlo.

Irene se puso las zapatillas y salió del dormitorio corriendo, camino a la cocina. Lo difícil ya había pasado. Fui hacia el dormitorio de al lado, el de EJ, que ya estaba despierto, sentado en su cam, mirando fijamente lo que tenía en sus manos.

- Buenos días mamá. – dijo al verme en el umbral de la puerta.

- Puedo pasar?

- Claro.

Entré en la habitación y me senté en la cama, a su lado. Me di cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano era una foto y la dejó en mis manos.

- Papá a hecho tortitas?

- Deberías bajar antes de que tu hermana y tu padre se las coman todas.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama. Se puso las zapatillas y se marchó, peinándose el pelo con los dedos, aunque no consiguió peinarlos. "Para ser hermanos, son muy diferentes." Me levanté de la cama de mi hijo y me asomé a la ventana. Parecía que había dejado de llover, al menos, por el momento.

Habían pasado dieciocho años desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos mudado a Forks. Dieciocho años que habían pasado volando.

Edward y yo habíamos ido a la universidad en Seattle. Cuando solo quedaban cuatro meses para que termináramos el último curso, me quedé embarazada. Había tenido un hermoso niño al que llamamos Edward Jacob, aunque todos le llamábamos EJ, quien ya tenía dieciséis años. En mis manos tenía la foto en la que salía con la chica que le gustaba. El pobre estaba bastante triste porque no podía verle cada día, salvo por Internet.

Jacob y Renesmee habían tenido una niña, que tenía la edad de mi Ej. Desde que los tres vinieron por navidad a para unos días, mi niño no había dejado de pensar en ella. Y por lo que me había dicho Renesmee por teléfono, a su hija le pasaba lo mismo. "Que bonito es el amor adolescente."

A parte de EJ, hacía ocho años que me había quedado embarazada de una preciosa niña, Irene, que ahora tenía siete años. Era todo un terremoto. Básicamente, era igual que su padre. Nos traía a todos de cabeza.

Bajé de nuevo a la cocina y le encontré a los tres a la mesa. Me senté al lado de EJ, que en cuanto me senté, sacó un plato de debajo de la mesa.

- Te la he guardado porque papá e Irene se las iban a comer todas.

- Gracias cariño. – cogí el plato y lo puse sobre la mesa. – Edward, no querías decirle algo a tus hijos?

- Si. Chicos, como os prometimos vuestra madre y yo, éste fin de curso queríamos daros una sorpresa. Que queréis?

- Unos patines! – exclamó Irene con la noca llena.

- EJ?

- No vale la pena. – murmuró. Había dejado de comer y tenía la vista clavada en el plato.

- EJ, responde por favor. – dije con dulzura, acariciando su brazo.

- Estoy harto de este pueblucho. No me toméis a mal. Siempre me ha gustado vivir en la casa de los abuelos, pero no estaría mal un poco de sol. No entiendo porque no podemos mudarnos a Los Ángeles, con la familia.

- Pero que pasaría con tus amigos? – preguntó Edward. EJ no le miraba, por lo que no sabía que su padre no dejaba de sonreír.

- No tengo amigos. La única amiga que tengo no vive aquí.

- Irene, a ti también te gustaría ir a Los Ángeles?

- Si. Me gustaría vivir cerca de todos. Y del tío Jasper. – dijo Irene. Ella y Jasper siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Eran iguales.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Edward al fin.

Los niños se habían quedado mudos y EJ ni siquiera se movía. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

- Porqué ahora? – dijo nuestro hijo en un susurro apenas audible.

- Me he enterado de que hay una vacante en la universidad y me he puesto en contacto con ellos. Me han dado el trabajo. – dijo Edward como si nada.

EJ se levantó de su silla de un salto, tirando la silla al suelo de la fuerza con que se había levantado, y fue hacia donde estaba su padre. Edward se puso en pie y nuestros hijo le abrazó con fuerza, susurrando varias veces 'gracias'.

Sabía que EJ deseaba ir a Los Ángeles, estar con Claudia, la hija de Jacob, pero no me esperaba una reacción tan efusiva.

Esa misma tarde, empezamos a meter nuestras cosas en cajas. Edward y yo decidimos no vender la casa. La tendríamos como una segunda residencia. En una semana, estaríamos en Los Ángeles. EJ estaba tan nervioso que se le notaba a la legua.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- EJ? – dije desde la puerta de su habitación.

- Pasa.

Estaba sentado en la cama y me senté a su lado.

- Nos vamos mañana. Deberías llevar ya tus maletas al coche.

- Lo se. Mamá…

- Si?

- Gracias. Se que tú eres feliz viviendo aquí, y que es un gran sacrificio alejarte de tu hogar.

- EJ, mi hogar está donde estéis tu padre, tu hermana y tú. Nunca lo olvides. – dije cogiéndole de la mano.

- De todas formas, gracias. Estoy deseando ver a Claudia. Hace siete meses que no la veo. En persona quiero decir.

- Bueno, yo lo único que quiero es veros felices. Y se que tú serás feliz estando cerca de Claudia, y yo lo seré feliz viéndoos felices a vosotros.

- Eres una persona genial mamá.

- Lo se. – sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla. – va, lleva las maletas al coche y a dormir. Mañana madrugamos.

- Hasta mañana mamá. Te quiero. – me devolvió el beso en la mejilla y me levanté de la cama.

Me fui a mi cama, donde ya estaba Edward, y me tumbé a su lado. Oí como EJ llevaba sus cosas al coche u volvía a entrar en la casa. Pasó por nuestro dormitorio y nos dio las buenas noches. Besé a Edward en los labios y me dormí a los pocos minutos.

Para tener dieciséis años, EJ no era muy independiente. Si, quería tener su espacio, pero confiaba en nosotros como si fuéramos amigos. EJ era bastante alto para su edad, y estaba bastante fuerte, como su padre. Tenía el pelo oscuro, como yo, mientras que Irene tenía el pelo cobrizo como su padre. Ambos tenían los ojos verdes como Edward, mientras que tenían mi nariz y mi sonrisa.

- Bella, levanta.

- Vale.

- Los chicos ya han desayunado y están en el coche. Tienes cinco minutos.

Me levanté de la cama a tiempo de ver a Edward salir del dormitorio. Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una blusa negra, me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta, me puse mis gafas y salí de la casa con mi bolso colgado del hombro. Tal y como Edward había dicho, los niños ya estaban en el coche. Irene con una muñeca en las manos, y EJ con su mp4 y la Nintendo DS que le había regalado Emmett por navidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegamos a Los Ángeles después de unas horas de vuelo, que tanto a EJ como a mí, se nos hicieron interminables.

Fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas y esperamos a que vinieran a recogernos. Tenía a Irene brazos en el momento en que Jacob aparecía frente al aeropuerto en su flamante coche nuevo. En cuanto nos vio, bajó del coche y vino corriendo a abrazarnos. Dejé a Irene en brazos de EJ y abracé a mi mejor amigo con fuerza. Mientras Jacob me izaba del suelo y empezaba a dar vueltas, vi como un coche aparcaba detrás del coche de Jacob, y de él salieron dos personas.

Al poner los pies en el suelo, vi como EJ se quedaba helado en el sitio, y no reaccionó hasta que Claudia se lanzó a sus brazos. Abracé a Renesmee cuando estuvo a mi lado y cuando fue a abrazar a Edward, cogió en brazos a Irene.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, aunque no hizo ninguna falta. Irene fue en el coche de Jacob, con él y Edward, mientras que yo fui con Renesmee y nuestros hijos mayores, que se sentaron en el asiento trasero y fueron cogidos de la mano en todo momento, dándose alguno que otro beso.

Seguían viviendo en la misma urbanización, que había crecido considerablemente.

Una semana antes, cuando llamé a mis tíos y les conté nuestros planes, me dijeron que ellos iban a mudarse y que podríamos quedarnos en su casa, ya que Jessica se había mudado con su marido Mike a Florida en cuanto se casaron. Jessica nos había invitado a su boda, pero no pudimos ir porque me había puesto de parto de EJ.

Nuestras cosas habían llegado a la casa hacía ya un par de días, y ya estaba todo colocado, "Seguro que es cosa de Alice." No llevábamos una hora en la casa cuando apareció allí toda la familia. Esme y Carlisle, que ya habían cumplido los sesenta años, pero seguían como siempre. Parecía que los años no pasaran para ellos. Alice y Jasper tenían un niño de diez años llamado Thomas. Emmett y Rosalie habían tenido gemelas, también tenían diez años, y se llamaban Melanie y Mary.

Los niños estuvieron en el jardín trasero de la casa, mientras que nosotros nos quedamos hablando en el salón. Durante todos estos años, nos habíamos visto en vacaciones de verano y por navidades, pero aun así teníamos muchas cosas que contarnos. Nuestra vuelta a Los Ángeles había sido secreta.

Edward iba a dar clases en la universidad en la que ambos estudiábamos cuando nos habíamos conocido, mientras que yo había conseguido un trabajo en el instituto. Ambos daríamos clase de literatura.

EJ había reaccionado bien ante el hecho de que fuera una de sus profesoras. "Eso debe de ser porque va a ir a clase con Claudia." Parecía que la relación entre ambos iba viento en popa, incluso habían hablado con Edward, Renesmee, Jacob y conmigo para decirnos que, oficialmente, eran pareja. "Que majos."

.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida nos sonreía por todos los lados. A Edward le iba muy bien en la universidad, EJ estaba muy contento con su nueva vida y con su chica, e Irene parecía muy feliz en su nuevo colegio y jugando todas las tardes con sus primitos.

Toda la familia vivía en la urbanización. Nos reuníamos cada fin de semana y cenábamos todos juntos en la casa de Esme y Carlisle.

Acaso puedo ser más feliz? Tengo treinta y ocho años, dos hijos estupendos, un marido al que cada día amo más, si es que eso puede ser posible, y una familia que da tanto amor que ya no pueden amar más. y los amigos… como voy a poder vivir sin ellos.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola! Que tal? Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia, y me ha hecho muy feliz que me hayáis seguido. Y espero que también os haya gustado a vosotras.**

**Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión al respecto. **

**Muchos besos. **


	19. Nota de la autora: Agradecimientos

**Buenos días! **

**Ante todo, quería dar las gracias a todas por haber leído ésta historia y por los revews que me habéis ido dejando. Hay que reconocer que ver los revews en la bandeja de entrada de mi correo, pues me alegraba y me animaba a seguir adelante. Por eso, esta historia, la alargué seis capítulos, ya que en principio solo iba a tener doce y ha terminado teniendo 18. y todo eso gracias a vuestro apoyo.**

**Total, que varias personas enviaban revews anónimos, que yo no podía responder al momento, y, debido a mi memoria de pez, no me acordaba de responder en cada capítulo. También a todas vosotras, gracias.**

**Y a las que leíais, y no dejabais mensajes, espero que os haya gustado la historia.**

**Dicho esto, voy a seguir escribiendo, que tengo muchas historias empezadas y tendré que actualizar alguna de ellas, digo yo.**

**Si queréis, y solo es una sugerencia, pasaos por mi perfil, votad en el poll vuestra historia favorita, que será la que me de más prisa en actualizar, y porque no, podéis leeros algunas de mis nuevas historias.**

**No es que me esté dando publicidad (noooooooooooooo), es que espero que paséis un buen rato leyéndolas.**

**Besitos a todas.**

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


End file.
